Rebirth
by Anime Nightwing39
Summary: It is three months after the Fourth Great Shinobi war, and Naruto is killed by a mysterious green eyed man in a black robe. He wakes up in the world of Pokémon, in the body of the recently deceased Ash Ketchum. Will he find his way home? Maybe. Will be become Hokage? Probably not in this story. Will he become a Pokémon master? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Great Ninja war had ended only a few months prior, and the only thing Naruto could think was...he's bored. So, SO bored that it was starting to physically hurt. After Sasuke had left the village again, only this time not on a quest to avenge his family and being an all all around total teme.

This time he had left to "atone for his sins", whatever that meant. Didn't he already do that by helping defeat Kaguya? Whatever, as long as he's not a missing nin. Naruto begrudgingly thought, _if he's not a criminal, I guess I have no right to tell him what to do with his time._

 _At least we have each other, eh Kurama?_

Silence answered him.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said into his empty apartment, unsurprisingly his apartment did not respond. _I forgot that we took all the tailed beasts out as soon as we figured out a way to without killing us Jinchuurikis_. Naruto huffed and used his prosthetic arm to lazily toss a small Rasenshuriken up into the air like a baseball. _Well_ he thought _I guess I'm not a Jinchuuriki anymore, none of us are. Not Bee, or Fuu or... umm...What were the others' names again? Ehh whatever, it'll come to me.  
_  
Naruto didn't really blame the old fur ball. It didn't really matter how much they liked each other, nobody would want to be stuck in a cage their entire life. He'd probably make the same desicion. Still, while dog breath is off frolicking near the village hidden in the grass, Naruto was stuck here, slowly dying of being so BORED.

What to do, what to do...without Sasuke there wasn't really anybody to train with on an even level. He had already beat his old record for most pranks in one day. _I guess I could do it again, but isn't 5043 already a little overkill?  
_  
 _I could have some ramen? Wait no...  
_  
Naruto had forgotten that he had already eaten all the ramen in the village. Literally ALL of it. He had made it his mission a little while back to clean out every ramen place in town, and he had done just that.

 _Yeah that was a good afternoon._ Naruto mused. After a few more tosses of his deadly toy he let it fizzle out in his hand. "Damn it I'm so fucking bored! Ramen gods just take me now! Anything is better than this hell!" Naruto called dramatically into the universe.

"I think I can help with that." Someone called out from the the right.

Naruto out certainly did NOT scream like a little girl. Definitely not. What he did do was attempt to alert his fellow Ninjas in the village that there is a possible enemy in his home. He did so by making a loud, extremely manly yell.

Once his shock wore off, he had to ask himself, how did this guy get in? _Aren't I supposed to be a ninja?_ Naruto mused.

Then Naruto started to observe the man, He was slightly tan, wearing a long distinguished looking black robe. He had long black hair, tied into a bun at their back of his skull, and a scruffy beard. The green pools of liquid emerald he had for eyes bore into Narutos sky blue pair.

"Finally a fight! I've been meaning to get an excuse to go full Six Paths mode on somebody. And according to the law, I can kill anybody who walks through my property without permission. See? I read a few of those books Sakura used to chuck at me while I ate lunch! Wait, you probably don't know who Sakura is, do you? Yeah you don't have any headband, so you're not a ninja. Hold on does that mean it's unethical to kill you? Whatever I'll just cripple you or something, then you'll definitely see Sakura. She's a med-nin, you see." Naruto started stretching, preparing for the beat down.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, you've got your whole life ahead of you." The stranger said, looking solemn. "To be honest I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons, even though on paper it seems like it would only hurt me and my goals." The man continued.

Upon further observation Naruto realized the man seemed only to be in his early twenties. _That's too young to be a samurai, and too old to be an academy student. He couldn't be a civilian though, or he wouldn't have been able to get in. And he seems awfully confident he can beat me, which is pretty worrying when everybody knows I'm one of the strongest people in the world. Who is this guy?_ Naruto kept analyzing his opponent as he stretched some more.

"I don't know what your deal is, but you are about to get your world rocked!" There was a pause when the stranger raised his eyebrow inNarutos direction. The blond ninja blushed realizing what he said. "N-n-not like that you fucking pervert old man! I'm not even into guys!"

There was another pause.

Naruto refused to look at the the man in the robe, instead choosing to admire the floorboards.

"Anyway..." The mystery man said eventually. "I guess I'll start." That was Naruto's que to spring into action, his chakra cloak coming alive around him like a fire, infusing him with newfound strength. The black haired guy, who Naruto just realized looks a bit like Sasuke, raised his hand and in response Naruto surged forward so he can introduce the man's face with the ninjas fist.

The man disappeared though in a swirl of energy, leaving through a spinning point in the air, not unlike Kamui. Naruto's fist passed through the drywall like a hot knife through butter, he turned his head to look for his opponent just in time to get a face full of blue gas. Naruto instinctively inhaled the stuff, and immediately fell to the ground, his eyes automatically closing without his consent.

His cloak of sage chakra disappearing, Naruto was just barely able to see the man pull out some sealing paper, a glass of multicolored ink, and a large brush, with the letters H.H engraved onto it. As Naruto closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time, he had only one thought.

 _Damn, I didn't think I'd go out like this...I didn't...even...get to...be...Hokage._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto POV:** The first thing I realized when I woke up again was surprisingly not the fact he was in a completely different place, or the fact that he was face down on the forest floor, I had not even recognized the sharp singing of birds piercing through the air like a kunai through soft flesh, no what I first realized when I woke up was my chakra. Where usually I felt a vast ocean, I now felt a small pool.

It actually startled me so much I bolted up, noticeably slower than I usually would. Scrambling to my feet I yelled out in a panic, I lifted up my shirt, which at that point was when I noticed I wasn't wearing any of the same clothes I was before, and grabbed at my stomach as if to inspect the issue.

"Ok, ok what is the last thing you remember. You were sitting in your room, bored. Really bored, then...then...then that dick head in the robe came over and knocked you out with some blue gas!"

"What the fuck did that prick do?! Oh my god I barely have any more chakra than a goddamn civilian! I can't be hokage if I have less chakra than fucking eight year old Konohamaru! Oh I'm gonna turn that guy into paste!"

I started pacing back and forth as fast as I could...which I noticed was not fast at all. "Did that guy take away my strength too?!' I asked myself hysterically "How am I gonna get revenge if I can't even through a proper punch? Ugh, now I sound like Sasuke." I put my right had to my forehead in an effort to calm down, and I realized immediately(I'm having a lot of realizations today) that 1. My hand didn't have its protective cloth around it. 2.I had my hand back, my _real_ hand. And 3. My hand certainly did not belong on an almost eighteen year old, it belonged to a young child.

I stared in shock at this new development for what must have been five or six minutes, all the while my dread with the situation grew and grew. I heard the birds in the treetops grow a little more anxious themselves, chirping a little more wildly, flying from tree to tree.

Finally, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open, I uttered a single word

"Fuck."

I took a moment to collect myself before calling out to the weird birds in the trees. " This is even stranger than when I was inside that toad's stomach!" Several of the birds tilted their heads as if to say " _What the fucks a toad?_ " I waved my newly restored hand at them dismissively, they're not summon animals, so it's not like they can understand english.

I looked around the area I had landed in, starting to analyze it. _The sun is up in about the same place it was before, so I couldn't have travelled far, that makes sense because of all the trees, I'm probably still in fire country._ I glanced at the birds. _But I don't recognize that species of bird, and there's so many of them, I would have seen them on a mission or something if it was close to the village, yeah now that I mention it I don't recognize these woods._ Now I started to look at the trees themselves, and I came to a startling conclusion, they were way too thin and small to be part of fire country, which is known for its trees of frankly ridiculously huge size.

 _Ok so definitely not in fire country_

"All this is starting to give me a headache…" I murmured to myself. I closed my eyes and listened for any other sounds to help figure out where I was.

I listened

And listened.

And listened.

And liste-There!

I heard some faint sounds of a town off in the distance, and I immediately sprinted to it, or at least I tried to, even at my fastest all I could manage was what I used to consider a brisk walk.

As the strange human boy ran away, the flock of Pidgeys looked at each other in total surprise, they had thought the boy had broken his neck when he fell off that tree.

As I approached the town, breathing heavily and sweating an embarrassing amount, people seemed to look at me with intense relief, but that's not what caught my attention, no what caught my attention was all the new technology I saw! I saw large metal boxes with wheels traveling down the road, I saw civilians talking into little metal boxes, and I saw tall lampposts along the sidewalk not being lit by fire, but by electricity! "Man…" I said to myself between gulps of air "Technology sure has come along since last I checked...Seems just yesterday they invented the radio. Now people travel in machines, feels like snow country all over again. Did that man just suck up a cat into a red and white ball? Huh, the world ever stops changing."

"Now I wonder where I can find the village leader they're probably in a big tower or somthing, so that what I should loo-" I stopped myself when I passed by a reflection of myself in a glass display, or rather, who I'd become.

My once bright yellow hair had turned a dark midnight black, my sky blue eyes transformed into chocolate gems, I kept my tan complexion, but I now lacked my signature whisker marks, replaced by two lightning bolt scars on each cheek. My hair seemed to jut out in a few areas, but was otherwise fairly flat compared to my old style, either way it seemed to be mostly covered by the odd hat I was wearing, which I quickly took off. My clothes were completely different, my orange and black jacket, and my ninja pants had been swapped with a blue and white loose fitting coat and blue pants made out of a rough kind of fabric. Just as startling though as me being a completely different person, was how young I looked. I touched the glass with my hand, trying to see if it's real. I wasn't good with ages, but if I had to guess I was nine or ten.

"Kami."

My train of thought was broken suddenly by someone yelling directly into my ear "ASH! Honey I found you!" _How do people keep sneaking up on me?_ I thought sullenly _I was trained by Kakashi! This shouldn't be happening to me._ The woman attempted to hug but I managed to duck out of the way.

"Sorry lady I'm not Ash, I may look like him but I'm not hi-" The lady latched onto me like a leach, sobbing incoherently. I tried to push her away, but I could neither muster up the strength nor the chakra to do so,the lady had a hug like a vice grip. Eventually I called out, "Who the hell are you?"

That certainly stopped her in her tracks. She looked at me with possibly the most heart broken expression I've ever see on a middle aged woman. She slowly let go of me, and let her arms hang by her side in shock. I gestured for her to say something.

She opened her mouth and said something a little shocking, although really at this point I should be used to it. She said to me, "Ash..." there was a pause "I'm your mother."

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading guys, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment, it would really help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR WORLDS I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU**

 _Italics are thoughts_

"Quotation marks are speaking"

 **Naruto POV:** _Oh shit. Oh shit! This woman thinks I'm her son! She thinks I'm this 'Ash'. What kind of name is Ash anyway? That's a stupid name. I bet it doesn't even mean anything. Naruto means whirlpool. How badass is that? Ashes are just those things other things turn into after being set on fire. Wait, am I her son? Maybe I was reborn as this kid and I just can't remember my life here? No that's not right, I was definitely placed here on purpose, and recently too, I like to think I would remember if I had an entire life here. Either way, I gotta deal with this._

The woman had started waving her hand infront of my, Ash's, face. She kept calling out to me, him, whatever, to say something, asking if I, he, remembered her. _I could try escaping, running away and finding whoever is in charge of this place, but I probably wouldn't be able to with these ten year old legs, I also don't know where to go...but this place seems pretty small, I doubt it would be hard._

"Helloooooo? Ashy-poo?" People were starting to stare. I caught her hand in front of my face, finally. "Can you stop yelling at me?" I said to the mother. "Jeez I was just thinking, I ain't brain dead." I cleared out my left ear with my pinkie, scowling at the woman, who seemed surprised at my small outburst. "Oh good!" She said delighted "Then let's bring you to professor Oak's lab to check you out." She started dragging me against my will off in a seemingly random direction.

"Ahh let go of me lady! I'm not your son! I'm not your son! Help! Help! She's kidnapping me! This woman is going to take me to her house and turn me into a rug!" I attempted to gain help from other people in the village, and while they did look horrified, it was more directed towards me. She started crying again, "Oh my baby boy! Don't you worry Professor Oak is gonna fix you right up! Then you can tell us where you've been these last three days!"

 _I was missing? Or this kid was missing? This just keeps getting more and more confusing. Why was I, or rather,_ _he_ _missing? Ah! That's so annoying! I don't know which pronoun to use! Ok from now on I'll just say he/him when referring to before I woke up in the woods. He woke up in the woods? Whatever. And Il use me/I when talking about after that point, that seems simple enough. Wow is this lady_ _still_ _crying? She must care about her kid a lot._

Guilt passed through me like bad sushi. What if I killed her kid? What if my presence erased him from existence? _No. I just need to find a way home, and he'll be restored._ The boy's mother started to pull me up a huge flight of stairs, and I finally stopped struggling. As if I had a choice, I thought, _Maybe if I follow her to this scientist guy, he can help me figure out what is going on. Yeah good plan me. Thanks me. No problem me, glad to help._

There was a pause in my thoughts.

 _Man I really miss Kurama, he'd know what to do here. Probably say something like_ " _ **STOP COMPLAINING BRAT. IT'S A VACATION FROM BEING SO BORED. NOW I'M GONNA TAKE A NAP CAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE ALL THAT I DO. HAVE FUN BEING AN ANNOYING HAIRLESS MONKEY YOU BRATTY BRAT BOY BRAT."**_ Or something stupid like that.

We walked into the oddly shaped house with the brown haired woman who had been dragging me calling out "Samuel! I found him!"

'Samuel' poked his head out from behind a door way. Looking incredibly surprised. "Goodness me! Where was the boy stowed away Delia?" He then looked at me, as if to ask me as well. In response I could only shrug in "Don't look at me" sort of way.

"He was just wondering the streets! Can you believe that? We looked up and down this neighborhood for three days and then I just find him staring at a display case near the end of the day!" The professor looked at me sharply, with a new, calculating glint in his eye, "No…" he said "I can't believe that." I shifted uncomfortably, he was clearly about to ask some questions I didn't know how to answer.

But before he could, Ash's mother, Delia, as I just learned, interrupted him "But that's not the important thing! He doesn't remember me at all! And he's been acting so strange, I think he had amnesia." This caused Delia to once again start crying loudly, clutching me with all of her considerable strength.

The professor seemed shocked once again, something I got the feeling didn't happen often. "Amnesia? You say? Great mew that is awful, would you like me to run some tests?" Delia nodded vigorously. "Yes." he started "I've got this nifty little machine that can help me diagnose you, I usually use it on sick pokemon, but there's no reason it shouldn't work on a human."

Now I was confused again, _what the hell is a pokemon?_

Still, anything is better than dying of asphyxiation, so despite my dubiety I gladly went with the strange old man whom I just met.

After managing to pry me out of the woman's grasp, the older gentleman led me over to a large meta machine that he instructed I lay under, I reluctantly did so, looking at the contraption with clear distrust. I glanced at Oak.

He was a fair bit older than Delia, I'd place him somewhere between 50-60. His stark white hair spiked to the right and up, it was a similar color to his white lab coat, which hung over a strange buttoned blue shirt. "So what was the last thing you remember?" He said looking at the glowing screen as I laid on the metal bed underneath the large circular green light. The light went over my entire body over and over again, scanning me.

There was a beat of silence where my training immediately kicked in, telling me not to give them any information they could use against me, pushing that down I said reluctantly "I woke up alone in a forest…" I checked my internal clock "37 minutes ago."

He made a sound as if he was pretending to be fake interested when in actuality he was incredibly interested. "And before that?" The man asked me as he raised a hairy eyebrow high on his face. I considered telling him, but decided it was too risky. _Whoever this guy was, he definitely had resources if he was able to get into the village. This seemingly friendly old man could very well be an enemy shinobi in disguise, or worse, someone who doesn't like ramen. No, its best to keep any non essential information, like who I am, to myself._ "Nothing." I said to him.

"Nothing? Curious…" He started to examine the screen more closely, narrowing his eyes at something.

"Say, do you know what country we're in?" I looked at him. He looked up sharply. "Country? Do you mean region?" I nodded, eager for information. "Yeah sure whatever, where are we?"

"We're in pallet town, of the Kanto region." Delia answered, looking worried. My head jerked in her direction, I had honestly forgotten she was there. _Pallet town? Kanto? I've never heard of either of those places._

"Where is that in relation to the Hidden Leaf Village?" I pressed.

"Why I've never heard of a place like that. Have you Samuel?" My eyes widened to saucers. _Never heard of the hidden leaf village! How does somebody never hear of the fricking hidden leaf! Unless...no...it can't be._

My voice was full of panic when I said "Can somebody please get me a map of the world?" Nobody moved. I grew more perturbed "Now please!" Then they both started looking at me like I was crazy, but Delia, who was clearly confused and worried, pointed to a wall where a large world map with many different pins on it. I ran over hurriedly to look and swore at what I saw.

The map of the world, this world, looked absolutely nothing like the one I remember. I didn't recognize any of the places on the map either. Sinnoh, Johto, Unova? Those sound like fucking candy brands, not countries.

 _Oh my fucking god. I'm on another planet. Or in another universe. Or something! Oh my god oh my god oh my god how will I ever get home!? Maybe that guy in the robe really_ _did_ _kill me, and this is hell. Or at least purgatory. Doesn't fucking matter, I'm_ _stuck_ _here. The only possible thing I can think of to get me out is a reverse summon, but even if I knew how to do that, I don't have the chakra._ Dread filled my stomach like lead. _I'm trapped here._ I realized suddenly.

I stared at the ground in complete despair. "Honey?" Ash's mother called out from behind me. I turned around slowly. "Yes." I asked flatly. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No. No I am not." I said eventually. "But when am I ever?"

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN LEARN TO BETTER MYSELF! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR WORLDS I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU**

 _Italics are thoughts_

"Quotation marks are speaking"

Naruto POV: I vaguely listened to Delia and Oak talk behind me as I sat on the tiled ground, staring at the map above me. I examined it closely as I attempted to think of a plan. Each plan I ran through in my head was quickly ruled out. Despite my little meltdown just now, I wasn't ready to give up, not nearly so.

"You were right, Delia." Oak whispered to the worried mother. He sounded incredibly serious. "He definitely has some damage on his head and I think that's causing some retrograde amnesia, but that's not what I'm curious about, he said he woke up in a forest?" She nodded, still looking at me.

 _I know the basics of sealing, maybe I could figure out how to recreate the Flying Thunder God Jutsu? No, I would never be able to do that. I don't even have a teacher. Wait, are there dealing masters here? Let's put that on the back burner for now._

"And only a couple of months before he goes off on his Pokémon journey." Delia seemed heartbroken. "Will he ever be able to go off on his journey , Samuel?" The white haired man shook his head. "I'm not sure, but that's actually what I want to talk to you about, going on a Pokémon journey for anyone is tough, especially so for someone Ash's age, and I don't know if he would have the proper knowledge to raise his Pokémon properly in his...uh...condition."

 _Maybe I could somehow infuse my Rasenshuriken with enough sage chakra so it has the destructive capabilities to cause a hole in space time? If I go through the hole it should theoretically lead to another universe, But I don't even know if I am in another universe. And the amount of power for that is something i never would be able to gather, at least not alone, maybe if I had all the sage chakra in the world._

"The damage I was talking about was on his neck, it seemed like it was pretty extensive." Ash's mother made a noise of confusion. "His neck? Wouldn't he have said something if he was in pain? And what does that have to do with his amnesia?"

 _Who knows, there might be some sharingan in this world. If I steal a sharingan from somebody, I might be able to use Kamui to teleport myself out of here...But that would mean stealing somebody's eye. And the chances it would even have Kamui are minuscule. And I don't know how to use it. And you need the eternal mangekyou to use kamui. And that's hard as shit to get._

"Well it could be connected to his memory problems because it could have damaged his brain stem, plus the neck is connected to the spine which has a lot of connections to the brain, but really Delia that's not what I wanted to tell you, his neck was-" She interrupted him again. "How did he even get a neck injury Sam? He's usually more careful. Professor Oak sighed, impatient. "He could have been climbing a tree and fell, I know he's a very good climber, but he might have gotten distracted by a Pokémon or something similar."

 _The technology in this place seems pretty impressive, maybe they have something that could help me? No I can't rely on that, and how would I even get a machine that could travel through worlds? That seems like it would be hard to buy, even if they have it. And it would definitely be well guarded, so I wouldn't be able to steal it in this body. Damn it! Why can't things be simple? My head is starting to hurt again._

"Why would he get distracted by a Pokémon though? All there is around here is caterpie and pidgey, and he's seen those a thousand times." Oak shrugged and said "I'm sorry, I don't have all the answers. Maybe a Pokémon pushed him, maybe he just lost his footing, or maybe he wasn't even climbing a tree. What I do know is that-"

That's when I chose to chime in.

"What's that word you guys keep using?" I turned my body to look at them expectantly, they seemed a little to surprised to answer at first.

"Umm, what word honey?" Delia asked me.

"Pokémon." I clarified. "What's a Pokémon?"

This time they both seemed flabbergasted. "What? You don't remember what a Pokémon is? That's remarkable!" Remarked Professor Oak.

"Yeah, what is it some kind of animal?" The two adults looked back and forth between themselves, looking for the other one to say something. Oak then sighed and started to explain, still looking very intrigued and surprised.(A feeling everybody seems to be having a lot of today.)

"My dear boy...Pokémon are a series of many different creatures of many different species that inhabit the world, they have wondrous abilities of all kinds that they use by accessing different types of their own energy they have within themselves. We call this energy aura." Oak helped me up and began to lead me over to a bookshelf.

"We humans have aura too, but only one base type. Pokémon are separated many ways, but mainly through the types of aura they posses. There's fire type, water type, ground type, electric type, gra-"

"Sounds a lot like chakra to me." I said to him, rudely interrupting the man. He seemed to be getting annoyed with constantly being interrupted, and said back to me "Yes, that is a word some ancient Alolan people referred to aura as. But it is odd that you are familiar with it but not the word aura, which you were taught in school."

I shrugged, "What do you want me to tell you, old man? I don't control the way my brain works." He now seemed amused, Delia? Not so much.

"Say you're sorry right this instant young man! That is no way to speak to someone who is trying to help you." She then smacked me on the back of my head, something that while I saw coming, I wasn't prepared for.

"Oww! Come on lady, don't do that! I have amnesia, who knows what else you might damage." She huffed and crossed her arms at me. I grumbled quietly and gestured for Oak, who was laughing, to continue.

"Anyway...Pokémon are generally about as intelligent as a 6 or 7 year old human, they would speak if they had the proper vocal cords, and they can usually understand what you say to them after a long enough time around humans. They come in all shapes and sizes, ranging from fifteen meters long, to .1 meters long. The only real thing that all Pokémon share as a common trait is the fact that they lay eggs. Except the Duosion line."

I took in all this new information, then I asked, interested, "Do you have any pictures? He nodded and grabbed a book off the shelf, opening it to a random page. What I say truly amazed me.

The book he gave me held a dozen Pokémon on each page, I saw creatures of all shapes and sizes that inhabited this word, from huge fire breathing dragons to tiny turtles with twigs growing out of their backs! I saw boulders with arms, weird green and white ninjas, and is that a floating keychain? I flipped through the pages like I ate through ramen, by that I mean, really fucking fast.

What I didn't notice was Delia smiling at Oak, them being able to relive the same experience with a much younger Ash, when he was three years old.

"How many of these creatures are there?" I eventually asked them. He answers as if he was reading it out of a book, "There are currently 802 known Pokémon in the world, 45 of which are legendary. There are also a select amount of Pokémon that have two forms, Alolan and regular. All Pokémon also have a shiny variant which is-"

"Woah, woah. Slow down grandpa. You're gonna pass out from talking so fast. I guess you're really into all this Pokémon stuff huh?" I took pleasure in how his eye twitched when I interrupted him yet again. I did not take pleasure from Delia yelling in my ear, again.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum!" She hollard into my ear canal. "You will treat your elders with respect! I don't care how hurt your brain is, I will not raise a rude boy!" I winced in pain but refused to react any other way.

Oak smirked at me either way, saying to me "Maybe that will teach you not to interrupt me, Ash." I stuck out my tongue at him. Something that Ash's mother hit me upside the head for. When she gave me a look I mumbled an apology at the Professor.

He smirked and nodded before and seeing my question. "Yes I suppose I am pretty, 'into all this Pokémon stuff'. After all, I am a Pokémon professor." He said it with incredible pride, clearly expecting me to be amazed. That was a joy I would not give him.

I simply said to him in the blandest tone I could muster, "Neat." Oak immediately face planted.

But he recovered quickly, standing to his feet and saying. "Yes well now that that's done with, there's something I've been meaning to say."

He turned to me "Ash, I'm not sure how to say this, but you shouldn't have healed from your neck injury."

I cocked my head "Whaddya mean I shouldn't have healed? Like should have been worse than it was?" _Maybe me entering this kids body actually helped him?_

He nodded. "Yes. I'm not a real doctor, but from what I can tell. There was a break in your neck, that seems to have healed."

My eyes widened in recognition. "People don't heal from broken necks, Professor." He shook his head gravely.

"No. No they do not."

Delia didn't seem to be following though. "Hold on, what are you saying Sam?" She asked her friend.

He sighed, clearly uncomfortable with saying it. "What I am saying, is that Ash here...broke his neck somehow, Most likely from falling off a tree, and he died, there is no possible way he could have survived his neck breaking."

Delia gasped, but all I could do was sigh.

 _It's just one thing after another, isn't it?_

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I'D LIKE IT IF YOU COULD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW? I'M ALWAYS LOOKING TO IMPROVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR WORLDS IN THIS STORY**

 **Naruto POV:** _Fuck kami damn it!_ I mentally vented as I paced back and forth in front of Oaks house. _I just can't catch a fucking break today._ I abruptly swiveled on my heel, picked up a stick, and threw it at the side of the building. _I was so done with today, it was just one thing after another. First I'm trapped in a ten year olds body, then I learn that I'm also trapped in this weird ass universe, now I learn that I probably killed this kid when I got here?  
_  
 _Fuck._ I sighed.  
 _  
The shock of someone else taking over his body must have been what knocked him off the tree. That has to be it. That's the best conclusion._ The moment I was gassed kept replying over and over in my head, stuck on repeat like I was trapped in some genjutsu. Unable to escape those last few moments before I was brought here. Before I...killed Ash.

 _Think, think you brainless Baka, think! How can you undo this? How can you fix what happened? Even if I do get out of this body, the kids still dead._ I pressed my palms against my face, as if to protect myself from this shitstorm.

"Aahhhhh, Fuck!" I yelled out loud, I couldn't think of anything. I didn't know the reanimation justu, and even if I did I didn't have a body to animate.

"Problem, Ashy Boy?" A pompous voice called out from the stairs. I didn't respond immediately, forgetting that that person was probably referring to me. I realized the voice was directed towards me when the person coughed into their hand in a way that implied they were not used to being ignored.

I quickly, shoved down my emotions with the odd situation I had been presented with, removing my hand and turning to face the obtruder. The boy was a fair bit taller than me, with brown hair and a cocky smirk on his face. He reminded me of Sasuke back when we were fresh out of the academy, full of shit.

"Well?" The boy crossed his blue sleeved arms over his chest, and his ugly smirk grew wider, positive that whatever I had to say he could easily counter. He tapped his foot on the ground, waiting.

"Well what? Smart guy?" I was genuinely asking, I had forgotten what he had asked.

He raised a single, pointy eyebrow.

"I asked what your problem was Ashy Boy. You never swear." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, smiling wider. He looked like a smug little rat, right after he chews through your underwear, all victorious and shit. "Unlike me" He sadly decided to open his mouth again. "I swear all the time." He chuckled a little then, as if he had won some game of chess I wasn't aware we were playing.

I raised my eyebrow at that odd, but clearly false, proclamation. "Ok, smartass. Say fuck." The boy with the spiked brown hair stumbled forward nearly falling on his face, which was impressive because he hadn't moving. "What?" He asked me, stunned and appalled.

I rolled my eyes at this ten year old boys forbearance of one word. "You heard me. Say the word fuck." He made a face like a brain dead toad.

"Well...uh...just because I _can_ swear doesn't mean I want to. I'm too advanced for any of those simple plebeian phrases." Seriously. I shit you not this kid said _plebeian_. He was that much of a jackass. When I told him this, he got a little upset.

"Well...whatever Ashy Boy. I'm the best at everything, while you suck at everything. Cause you suck, you had to run away cause everybody secretly hates you." He nodded his head once like he had passed on some grand wisdom to me.

"Well everybody I've seen so far has been really nice to me, expect Mr. Dickwad standing in front of me." I retorted readily.

The kid blushed red in the face, and ground his teeth together. He was clearly not used to being insulted, and definitely not so openly. "That's not my name!" He shouted at me.

"What's not your name?" I asked cluelessly

He paused for a second, before looking around to make sure nobody heard him, took a breath, then said so quietly I could barely hear,

"Dickwad."

He spoke it like it was a forbidden word, something he never would hav

e said infringed of an adult. I laughed outright at him, pointing and bending over at the waist.

"HAHAHAHA, oh my god you are so-, HAHAHAH, oh jeez. That is one for the memory book." I wiped a tear from my eye as the kid started to fume.

"Whatever dickwad." I chuckled again and went to go back inside.

"That's not my name!" He yelled at me furiously.

I rolled my eyes. "So what is your name, dickwad?"

I could hear his teeth grinding

"My NAME is Gary Oak. You know that Ash!" That was actually slightly interesting,

"Any relation to Samuel Oak, Dickwad?"

I swear I could actually _feel_ his anger. It practically melted a hole in my head where he was glaring. But more than that, I could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him in waves, like a steam room. It was almost like I still had my emotion sensing abilities.

"YES." He answered. "YES I AM RELATED TO SAMUEL OAK." I was expecting his head to explode at this point. Disappointingly, it never did.

"He is my grandfather Ash! You know this! You've known me your entire life! How did you not know this, what are you some kind of idiot sandwich?!" He was waving his arms around while he talked, as if he was swatting flies.

My stomach growled without my consent, "I don't know what an idiot sandwich is" I started, licking my lips. "But it sure sounds tasty." His nostrils flared so wide they looked like two little open mouths on his face.

"Not as tasty as idiot ramen." I continued. "Man I could really go for a snack right now, probably some of that idiot ramen you were talking about."

"ASH! Freaking focus! What were we talking about again?" I ignored his question.

"So you still won't say fuck, huh?" I scratched my head, It really didn't seem hard to me, then again I wasn't a ten year old kid, and I'm definitely nothing like _this_ ten year old kid.

Dickwad made some sort of whale mating call, and grabbed his skull, screaming incoherently at me for several minutes. It sounded a bit like

"MNAAAGAAH AHHHFUUURN DA!" Obviously it was completely unintelligible.

"Are you done, dickwad?" I asked him. Then he managed to say something I could understand.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Ash!" He charged at me in a blind rage, swinging at my face with a right hook. I dodged it of course, seeing it a miles away. It sailed over my head like it was in slow motion.

I grabbed the wrist with my right hand, before thrusting my left fist first into his stomach, then into the bottom of his chin. Next I twisted the arm that he swung at me backwards in a lock, before kicking him in the ribs, away from me.

He landed a couple feet away, breathing heavily and clutching his arm. He ban to speak, "Where did you learn to fight like that, Ashy Bo-" He was cut off as I drop kicked him down the stone stairs leading up to the house.

As the pompous prick tumbled down, crying out several times for his mommy and daddy, I felt a little bad. Still, this had definitely cheered me up enough to go back inside. So with a smile on my face, I opened the door and walked back in.

Delia and the professor were in the middle of what looked like an intense conversation, both sitting in chairs next to Oaks desk, two cups of untouched tea next to them. They stopped when I entered the room,turning towards me with concern on their faces. I smiled awkwardly at the pair, snuggling my of grief with what I had done so I could focus on helping them.

"How are you, my boy?" Oak asked me gently. I shrugged as a response, hoping to convey a level of boredness concerning the situation.

"I'm fine." I said evenly. "I mean, I'm alive now. So what does it matter if I _was_ dead, right?" I clasped my hands together and walked around the room casually, swinging my feet toward as I did.

Delia slowly responded in a concerns manner. "Yes, I suppose sweetie, but are you sure you're ok? This is a lot to take in. You've had a really long day."

 _You don't know the half of it._ "Yeah, but so have you. How have you been doing?" I asked the woman doggedly.

She blinked in surprise, hesitating before sighing and smiling a bit. "I'm doing fine, honey. Thank you." I turned to Oak almost as an afterthought, "And you, professor?"

He sighed wearily. "Actually I'm a bit worried about my grandson Gary. He was going to come over today to review some possible team combinations he was thinking about, and he was supposed to be here already. I be honest after what happened to you I'm thinking the worst."

I feigned surprise. "You have a grandson professor? You don't look a day over thirty five." He narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why so nice now boy? Just a few minutes ago you were more sour than a box of crab apples."

I shrugged noncommittally as I thumbed through an open book that was left out on Oaks desk, it was titled 'Mew and his Ascent to Divinity'.

"Maybe death has humbled me professor." I called out to him.

I attempted to put the book down, as it seemed like religious cuckoo, but Oak grabbed it out of my hand.

"Yes I'm sure that's it Ash." The man said sarcastically. He turned to a seemingly random page and held plot out for me to see the page. What I saw horrified me.

It had no mouth to eat from. It's skin was a horrifying shade of pale pink, like its whole body was one huge pulsating organ. It had no skin, but it did have huge rabbit like feet. They looked grotesque attached to the, eggplant shaped body. It's cat like ears seemed to be both to small, and too large on its head. And it had some kind of snout for some reason. It has a long tail pointed at me as if it was about to enact its divine judgment on me. The huge, soulless eyes attached to its head bore into my insides. The only thing I could think that it looked like was an embryo.

"What the actual fuck!" I yelled out in shock.

"ASH!" Delia shouted at my outburst, about to smack the shit out of me.

"What? Just look at that thing! It's like a cat and a frog fucked and this is the horrific embryo of their crossbreed." Delia looked at me in horror.

"Young man! This is a painting of Mew! The ancestor to all pokemon! You should not speak so disrespectfully to him!" The woman scolded me, waving her finger to emphasize her point.

She was about to go on a rant, probably having to do with how awesome mew is and how much I should worship him and other crazy stuff, before Oak stopped her. "Now Delia, now isn't the time to have a religious lecture. Remember why I brought this book out?"

The brown haired woman looked embarrassed. "Yes yes, sorry professor. I forgot he has amnesia, we can have this talk later." She turned to me. "Ash, we believe Mew brought you back to life."

Before I could say anything, she continued on. "Now Mew has been known to bring back both Pokémon, and people into the realm of the living, so it's the best answer we could come up with. We know you have amnesia, so you probably don't remember it, so you'll have to trust us on this."

There were a thousand things I could have said to that, like _Why did Mew take away my memory, or not give it back?_ And _Do you have any proof of this?_ Or _Wouldn't I feel holier or something?_ Even _Is there any proof that this 'Mew' even exists? Oak looks pretty skeptical._ Maybe _How could something so horrid looking do any good ever?!_ But I kept all that inside, because if they wanted to believe this, then I'm not gonna stop them. So I simply said,

"Ok."

Oak looked even more suspicious, but seemed to let it slide. Delia on the other hand looked delighted I wasn't questioning her. "Ok ok Ashy, let's go home then." I nodded, I could use some sleep. Oak called out in defiance, "But I still have to run some tests!"

"We can run them tomorrow!" She called back. Right before we exited the front door, Delia gripping my hand as If I could disappear at any moment, (Something that made me mildly uncomfortable.) I directed her towards the back exit, giving her no explanation of why.

 _Can't know for sure if Gary's left yet. Or if he's even conscious._

After the first night at the Ketchum household, where I spent the night in Ash's room, I questioned Delia about all the Pokémon paraphernalia in the room. To which she sadly said that I had wanted to be a Pokémon Master my entire life. A Pokémon master, I learned, was somebody that had achieved complete harmonization with Pokémon, become a master Pokémon battler, and was a leader to the people. It was more of a symbolic title than anything else, but it had been Ash's life long dream as long as he could remember.

I questioned what I had planned to do to achieve these lofty dreams, and then Delia started talking about the Pokémon league. The Pokémon league, was basically the militant branch of most governments. It dealt with crime and war and all that fun stuff. It is controlled by the Pokemon champion, and his council. This council, called the Elite Four, are basically generals. They have intense military control and teams of highly trained battle pokemon. They each specialize in a specific type of pokemon, and you have to be specifically chosen by both the Champion, and the Prime Minister. (who is in charge of more mediocre tasks like building bridges and providing human healthcare.) To become the Champion though, all you have to do is defeat all of the Elite Four, and then the current Champion back to back. Which to me sounded a little easy. But to even be able to challenge them, you have to win a huge knock out style tournament that usually hundreds of people join each year, And to be able to compete in _that_ you have to defeat eight different 'Gym Leaders', also specializing in one type each, these Gym Leaders are located at various cities throughout the country. "This," said Delia "Was how you, and most kids, try to become a pokemon master." _Woah, that was pretty dramatic._

"So do you still want to do this?" She asked me excitedly.

To be honest, yes. Yes I do. The relationship between the Pokemon Champion and the Prime MInister seemed to be very similar to the one between a Kage and their Daimyo, so becoming the Pokemon champion seems like the perfect chance to do what I never got to do in my home world. Plus, going out adventuring, fighting my way across the country. Seeing new and amazing monsters along the way, all seemed incredibly exciting. But…

 _I'm not ready to give up._

 _I my not have the chakra, or the means, to go back yet. But there is technology in this world, real technology, that might help me. I have to do some research first before I go out on a life long journey._ Knowing all this, I was going to say no. But one look at Delias pleading face, and I felt just bad enough that instead I said maybe.

Either way she looked disappointed, understanding defiantly, but still disappointed. She said that I had applied for a Pokémon license months before all the new trainers leave, and years before most kids even apply. She said that if I missed the date to get my starter Pokémon, which was in three months, then I would have to wait until next year. I nodded, thanked her, and asked if I could be excused to my room.

 **TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER:** Despite researching about multidimensional travel eleven hours a day for seventy six days, I had practically nothing to show for it. In fact, I actually had _less_ than nothing. Because in my search of the internet (Great tool by the way) I found this little theory about multiple timelines. Basically, at the start of time, one thing could have happened instead of another, which caused the continents to form differently, and gave rise to Pokemon, changing human history forever. So yeah, I could be on another planet, in another universe, or in another timeline. _Fucking hell._

On another note, due to intense chakra exercises in my room and heavy meditation. I've managed to multiply my chakra levels by almost five times. Still a single raindrop in a storm compared to my old pool of chakra. But you gotta stay positive. Speaking of positive! I can still use my regular Sage mode, no chakra cloak sadly, but if I concentrate for about an hour and a half I can get the toad eyes and red eye circle thingys. So that's good. I've also been making my own chakra ink out of a mix of berries, my own blood, and chakra. Still have no chakra paper to use it on though.

"Sweetie pie! Breakfast is ready!" Delia called up stairs. I shrugged on my orange jacket and hopped into my blue pants, before jumping down the stairs, all fourteen of them.

I landed in a crouch at the bottom, before springing up to run into the kitchen to the delicious smell of food. She gasped loudly as I came in, clutching her heart. "Don't do that Ash! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I laughed, with all the physical exercise I do, plus a little bit of chakra, that was a breeze.

As soon as I sat down I inhaled at least three eggs and a pile of bacon, before starting on the hash browns. It was so GOOD. Not as good as ramen, that's probably for dinner, but still really good.

"Slow down Ash! You'll choke!" She sounded worried enough that I slowed down considerably. After a minute or so, I had swallowed enough to apologize. "Sorry, but you're such a good cook I can't help it!"

She smiled and laughed, but she really was. I keep insisting to her to open a restaurant right here in Pallet, but she keeps saying she couldn't do it. I remember when I finally told her to just do it and believe in herself, enough of all this pity crap.

 **One month ago:** _"I just couldn't do it Ash, I'm not that good of a cook." Delia insisted. Finally I started to get mad. "Come on! You would be so good at it! You are an excellent cook!" she smiled but shook her head again, you're just saying that because I'm your mother."_

" _No I'm not! I would act like this with anybody. I'm saying it because you can't just not do something because you might fail, your will is your greatest weapon! If you don't let yourself get in your own way than you can do anything! Even if you were an awful cook, you could one day be a great cook through determination. But you already are an amazing cook! You're probably the best on this side of Kanto!"_

 _She was stunned, before smiling slightly and saying to me that she'll think about it._

 **Present day:** So we sat and ate our breakfast, before Delia brought up a topic of conversation I hated.

"Sooo...school." she started. I groaned. "We need to talk about this mister. It's been almost three months since your accident, and I know you don't remember a lot, but we can put you in classes to help that"

I shook my head and swallowed some sausage. "No, I'm not interested in any of that."

"Well it's either that or the Pokemon League, and you can't work at the league without becoming a trainer, which you don't seem to want to do anymore. I groaned again, sometimes I wished I still lived alone.

"Why is that, by the way?" She asked. "Why is it that you don't want to be a trainer anymore? Because you definitely got excited when I first told you about it."

"Why won't you start a restaurant? You clearly want to." There was silence on her end.

And it stayed like that for another twenty minutes. As I went to get up, she stopped me.

"Ash..honey. You're right." I smiled "But so am I." she said again.

"It's not right for me to encourage you to follow your dreams despite your fears when I can't do the same. So how about this, if you become a trainer, then I'll start my own business." My eyes widened. Eventually I said back, "Why do you want me to be a trainer so bad?"

Her answer was immediate. "Because I saw the excitement for adventure in your eyes when I was telling you about the League, just like the excitement in your eyes when I told you when you were little. And more than that, I _know_ you. I know you will only ever truly be happy being a trainer."

I wasn't quite sold, and she could tell. So she said more. "Honey, I will pray to Mew that my dream will work, and you can pray for yours to. Please. Do this, for me."

Adrenaline raced through me, and I suddenly got an idea.

"Ok! I'll become a trainer, I'll become the best damn trainer in the world!" I quickly hugged her and raced up stairs, thanking her for the food.

 _Let's face it, I'm never getting home like I am now. But if I go on a pokemon journey, then I have an infinitely higher chance of finding Mew, if he exists. Then I can get him to bring me back to my world. That way if I do find him, I go home, and if I don't, I get the adventure of a lifetime._ I pulled out one of Ash's old books on Pokemon training, and I grinned a fox like grin.

"Look out world." I whispered "Naruto Uzumaki is gonna be a pokemon master!"

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ALSO, DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHAPTER EVERY TWO DAYS** **THIS LENGTH OR A CHAPTER EVERY DAY THAT'S THE OLD LENGTH, LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WORLDS OR CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN MADE PEICE**

 _Italics are thoughts._

"Quotation marks are speaking."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Naruto Pov:** Today was going to be a good day. Today, I started my journey. My next great adventure. I wasn't quite sure what to expect being a trainer will be like, I hadn't watched many battles, and most of the research I had done in these last two weeks was about type effectiveness, quickest routes to the various gyms, Mew, and the basics of Pokémon training. I hadn't done a lot of research into strategies or how to handle yourself in the wild. _I mean, I was a ninja since I was 12, and before that I had trained for six years with some of the best chunks Konoha had to offer. I know how to strategize, and camping is a piece of cake._

I opened my eyes and kicked myself up from my bed, landing in a crouch on the floor. The cool wood felt nice against my feet, and I was reminded that I left the window open last night.

 _Doesn't matter anymore._ I thought. _No, after today I'm gonna spend twenty five days out of a month camping. So windows won't be exactly at the forefront of my mind._ I had a sad thought then. _And I'm not gonna be able to get any of Delia's cooking! That sucks, I've only been here for three months, Ash got to experience his mom's cooking for a decade!_ My excitement immediately dwindled, as it always did when thinking about Ash. I glanced around the room at all of his old stuff. A voltorb clock, snorlax pillow, pokeball blanket(Which was in the corner when I got here), a dozen books on battle strategies, and a dozen more encyclopedias on all things pokemon related. If I looked in his closet I would find three identical pokemon league hats and six identical dragonite pajamas. I sighed.

 _The kid was a bit of a fanatic, wasn't he?_

I hadn't had the heart to throw any of his stuff out, maybe it's because I wanted Ash to live on in this room, while I'm away. Or maybe because I thought his adoration of pokemon and his lifelong dream to become a pokemon master reminded me a little too much of my dream of being Hokage. Or maybe it's just because the soul crushing guilt I felt for taking this kids place was so extreme I usually couldn't bear to even look at it, much less move it. Whatever the reason I couldn't make myself get rid of all the stuff that reminded me of him. _Maybe that's why I haven't taken them out of the room. So I can never forget what it cost for me to be here today, going on this amazing adventure. So I can punish myself for what I did._

I grabbed my orange jacket, green tennis shoes and my new traveling backpack, equipped with pockets for my sleeping bag, water bottle, pokeballs, medicine, clothes, food, and anything else I might want. In that extra space I put some rope and a vile of my chakra ink. _This stuffs hard to make, can't misplace it now can I?_

I was about to run out of my room when I stopped myself, "Oh yeah! Almost forgot." I muttered, before diving under Ash's bed to get the secret box of weapons I had stashed there. As I pulled it out I stuffed some throwing knives and shuriken into my inside jacket pocket hurriedly. I quickly kicked the box under the bed again before running out the door, I checked my pokenav, and saw that while I was running a bit late, I should be able to run fast enough to catch up easily.

Right before I ran out the door Delia stopped me, she jumped in front of the door like a human blockade and I was forced to slow down. "Now where are you going, mister?" she asked mockingly.

I smiled apologetically, "I was gonna call you when I got to Viridian! I figured you were asleep, sorry." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, and smiled in a way that I knew she could never get mad at. She laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, just come give me a hug before leaving." She opened her arms wide and I reluctantly stepped into them before hugging her back.

"Oh my baby boy, growing up way too fast. I love you so, so much you can't even imagine." SHe hugged me as if it was the last time she'd ever see me.

I hesitated, but only for a moment. "I love you too...Mom." And I really meant it. Over these last three months Delia had shown me an unconditional love nobody had ever shown me before. The kind of love only a mother could had known when to help me when I was low, and when to leave me alone, she didn't understand why I was so depressed at times, but she still tried to help any way she could. So no, when I said I loved Delia I wasn't just saying that to make her feel better, I was being completely honest.

 _You're on of my precious people now, Delia. So I'm gonna make sure you're safe, any enemy of you is an enemy of mine._

The thing that I was hesitant about, was calling her Mom. It felt like I was becoming more and more comfortable with taking Ash's identity, and it made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to erase Ash like he was never here! I want to find a way to honor his memory while at the same time let him live on in what I will be doing.

I could feel her tears drop onto my shoulder, but I ignored them. Letting her cry, and letting myself tear up just a bit. After a while she let go, and so did I. She smiled at me for a moment, hands on my shoulders, before she seemed to remember something. "Oh I almost forgot! I got you a going away present!" I blushed, embarrassed, as she ran past into the cupboard. "You didn't have to do that, look at all this stuff."

She waved me off as she pulled out an old baseball hat. It clearly wasn't league official, as it didn't possess the league branded 'L'on the front., What it had instead was a white pokeball symbol, which stood out against the black fabric. "Don't worry about it Honey, this didn't cost a dime."

"This was your uncle Peter's" Delia said as she came over. "I know you don't remember, but he helped me rahen you were growing up. As you know your father passed when you were only a few months old and I needed all the help I could get."

I nodded, examining the hat closely. It looked worn, but still in great condition. It probably looked twenty, thirty years old, I guess that's why I had never seen one like it before. "Where is my uncle now?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly "He died about a year ago, in a plane crash of all things." She wiped her tears looking at me. "He was a good man, a much better man than your father ever was. You remind me so much of him. Less what you look like and more how you act, always doing the right thing, always laughing. It's almost like you're his son and not your father's."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Were you ever...umm...together with Uncle Peter?" I asked as delicately as possible. She let out a huge laugh, head tilted back, mouth wide open, eyes closed.

"Haha no haha, hahahaha! Ahh, no Ash, we, haha, were just friends." She let out a few more chuckles before getting serious again.

"I know you don't like any of your old hats, but I was wondering if you'd wear this?"

I looked at the old, run down, faded hat. And I looked at Delia, with her pleading face and watery eyes. And the deduction seemed to be already made.

"Sure! It looks great!" I said to her enthusiastically.

She smiled and fit the hat right on my head.

I checked the time and almost swore, I was twenty minutes late!

"Bye, love you!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Love you! Don't forget to change your under-" I cut her off as I closed the door behind me. Enhancing my run with chakra, I ran as fast as I could to Oaks lab/house.

When I got there Gary, Green, and Yellow were all holding brand new pokeballs and pokedexes. They all looked at me, but only Gary stayed while the two girls moved on.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ashy Boy." Gary said to me in place of a hello.

"Well well well, if it isn't Dickwad." I responded cheerily. His eye twitched, almost like he was going to start something. To stop that I punched the air in front of him, faking him out. Gary flinched and took a step back, making a high pitched sound. I rolled my eyes at him and moved into Oaks house, Gary followed behind me.

"Hey professor!" I called out, Oak was reading a magazine in his chair, back faced away from me. He turned around when he heard my call, smiling widely.

"Ash, my boy! What kept you? You're twenty four minutes late." I shrugged.

"Sorry, I was busy doing something. So, I've finally decided on my starter Pokémon. I want charmander."

"Nope. No can do Ash. I'm out of Charmanders."

That didn't stop me. "Then I'll take Bulbasaur."

He shook his head. "Sorry, outta them too."

"Squirtle then."

"I gave the only one I had to Gary here."

I turned to Gary, who was smirking and chucking off on the side.

"Why are you even here, Dickwad?" Oak nodded, looking confused. "Yes Gary, why are you here?"

Gary looked annoyed that his Grandad didn't do anything about the name calling, but otherwise continued as he would. "I'm here to see it when you're lifelong dream of becoming a trainer at age ten is ruined, Ashy Boy."

I rolled my eyes at him "You do realize that I recently got amnesia right? So I don't remember always wanting to do this. I just remember wanting to do this since two weeks ago." He shook his head,

"Yeah that's the excuse you've been telling everybody Ash, that you have amnesia."

I shared a confused look with Oak.

"Excuse for what?" I asked.

"Excuse for why you're gonna be such an awful trainer, Ashy Boy!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, ok Dickwad whatever you have to tell yourself." I faced Oak.

"So what's he talking about anyway?" I asked him. Oak sighed, many of the pokemon I had to give out got sick yesterday. They had to be taken to an emergent care hospital immediately, I'm not sure when they will be well, but it's not going to be soon."

Panic slowly started to set in but I wouldn't let it show. "You don't have any pokemon professor?" he smiled sadly, I never call him professor unless I'm serious. He looked like he was about to say no, but he stopped himself.

"Well…" He started, and my spirits rose. "I do have one, but it's very wild, l just caught it while it was chewing out wires under my house a few hours ago. It's very wild, and will most likely hurt you."

"I'll take it." I insisted immediately.

"Desperate huh Ashy Boy?" We both ignored him.

"Ok Ash if you really want it, It's a wild Pikachu."

My eyes widened, my mouth hung open i astonishment. "I...I...I don't know what a Pikachu is." Gary and Oak immediately face palmed.

"What?" I asked them "I've been trying to not look into Kanto pokemon too much because I want to be surprised." Gary looked at me like I was an idiot.

"That's stupid, Ash. How are you gonna know how to raise or battle pokemon if you've never heard of them before?" The ten year old said to me in a surprising moment of seriousness. I actually had no response to that, so I simply raised my clenched fist to Gary's face and he shut up pretty quickly.

"Garys right Ash, while you wanting to be surprised is a nice thought, it is an ultimately selfish one." Oak said to me, before looking at my fist oddly.

I quickly put my fist down and walked forward into the lab/house. "So where is the little guy, old man?"

Oak walked me over to a far right table, there sat a lone pokeball, with a single lightning bolt on it. I grabbed the ball, and before Oak could warn me, I opened it. Letting the pikachu out.

Pikachu looked like a chubby little mouse, about a foot tall, with short yellow hair and two long ears. On the end of those ears where to black parts. The pokemon had twin red sacks on his cheeks that were sparking with power. His neck was thick and his arms were small. All in all, he was cute, in a weird way.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna be your new trainer." smiled at him. He took one look at me, one look at the pokeball in my hand, and electrocuted me.

I woke up a few minutes later to complete chaos. The pikachu was electrocuting all the walls and equipment. Garys squirtle was out trying to help, but it seemed to not be doing much. Oak was rummaging through a drawer, looking for something to help. He was muttering "Where the hell is it... I know I kept it here."

I quickly took action jumping up onto my feet, then jumping over a stray lightning bolt, I grabbed the pokeball and attempted to return the little devil.

"Squirtle use bubble beam! Now withdraw, Now water gun! Now bubblebeam to block the attack, now withdraw again!" Squirtle was following orders perfectly, and surprisingly, Gary was pretty good at giving them. I kept trying to recall Pikachu, but he was incredibly fast, zipping all over the place, left right, up down, he even went up a wall at one point. Until eventually I managed to catch him with one of the red beams.

Everybody looked at me, and I sheepishly apologized. Oak sighed in relief while Gary recalled Squirtle and rolled his eyes. "Nice going Ash, now the labs wrecked."

"Maybe you could help me clean up Gary?" Oak asked his grandson.

Gary looked at his watch "Well look at the time, I gotta head out. Bye grandpa! Smell ya later Ashy Boy!" Gary hurried out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Oak glanced at me as he cleaned up some spilled papers. "Where did that name even come from Ash? I mean yes obviously your name is Ash and you are a boy. Thats pretty obvious." I shrugged.

"Hell if I know, has he always called me that?"

Oak shook his head. "No, only for the last few years. Anyway, you're gonna have to give me Pikachu so I can give him to the board of dangerous Pokemon."

"What? Why?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He destroyed my lab! He's a danger to himself, humans, and any pokemon he battles against. You can't honestly expect to keep him now can you?"

"Come on Oak! I won't even use him, I'll get to Viridian and I'll trade him to somebody, then they can take him to the board."

"By the time they realize he's dangerous Pikachu might hurt somebody, and they'll never take him if you tell them outright."

"I'll throw in some money." Oak shook his head.

"Selling Pokémon without a license is illegal you know, you could get in some trouble."

"I'll figure something out, I always do." I assured him.

Oak studied my expression, saw how determined I was to start my journey today, and finally nodded.

"I guess if I don't let you become a trainer today you'll just find some other professor that will." Oak sighed.

"Well, your five pokeballs and pokedex are on my desk, what's left of it anyway. Call me when you get to the next town, see ya Ash." Oak turned around and started picking up papers again. I was frozen in place.

"Just like that?" I asked suspiciously. Oak nodded.

"Just like that. I'll upload you into the Kanto Pokemon League's official trainer roster later, right now I gotta clean up."

"Great! Bye professor! Thank you!"

"Goodbye Ash, oh and your mother wanted me to tell you not to forget your underw-"

My door slam cut the man off.

I ran for about an hour, and by the end of it I was about 11 miles out of Pallet Town, my chakra had run low so I had to stop. I sighed as I looked at Pikachu's pokeball. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Oak was right. Pikachu wasn't trained properly, he was probably in fit for battles, and definitely would never listen to me.

I took out some food Delia packed for me, but before I could, I heard the sound of wings flapping. I turned my head to see something I absolutely did _not_ expect to see to see today. A wild

Fearow was perched on top of a nearby tree, having just landed.

It's long neck was stuffed into its wings picking out something from its feathers. It's tall body rigid and steady, it's spikes of red hair on top of its head jutted out in an angry way.

I creeped forward, using my Shinobi training to sneak up under the tree it sat under. It poked its head out from its wi f and looked around, glaring at its surroundings. It clearly knew something was up, but could neither hear nor see me.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just let this opportunity pass me by, the chance to catch a full grown Fearow was too rare to let something like lack of cooperating Pokémon stop me.

But I couldn't attack it either, ignoring the fact that it would almost certainly win without me using sage mode, it was probably illegal to attack a pokemon yourself.

 _I might have some food that I can lay out,if I lace it with heavy medicine, it might be sleepy enough for me to catch it. Ok let's do that._

I carefully took my bag off my shoulders and started to unzip it, but I was interrupted by a piercing in the air.

"Khaaaaoooaa!" Screeched a spearow from behind me. I twisted back to see the very same spearow dive at me from the tree. Instinctually I swiped it out of the air with my bag, hitting it into a nearby tree.

"CHARRRRATAAAAAKOO!" A much louder, more mature, screech came at me from behind. I immediately did a backflip, letting the Fearow pass underneath me. I landed on the side of the tree I was under, and I swore.

 _That little piece of shit must have alerted the rest of the flock. Which includes…_ I jumped off the tree on to the ground ten feet away, dodging the blades of wind that were sent my way by the Fearow.

 _The flock leader._ I looked at Fearow, who was racing towards me. _If I know anything about flocks, which I don't, then the rest will follow if I upset it's head._ The larger Fearow lead a growing group of its smaller evolution as they chased after me. Right at that moment there seemed to be about a dozen or so spearow, but those numbers were quickly growing as more and more came out of the nearby trees.

 _And that's my cue to leave_. I thought as I ran down the path at my top speed. Taking out a potion from my bag, I quickly unscrewed the cap and downed it in one go. It was supposed to be sprayed onto Pokémon wounds so the Aura around the injury would increase and automatically help the healing process. But I figure that sense I'm pretty sure Aura and Chakra are the same thing, it will bring my chakra back up to full capacity.

I ran and ran for about fifteen minutes, all the while jumping out of the way of kamikazi spearow and those damn blades of wind. _What the hell is that attack anyway? Maybe wind cutter? Or razor wind? Or maybe air sla-_ I slid across the ground suddenly so I could avoid another suicidal spearow. He slammed into the ground in front of me harshly, thankfully it didn't get seriously injured as the ground was wet from the rain that had just started. I jumped over the new obstacle in my path and dared to glance behind me.

 _Goddamn._

There had to be at least seventy spearow chasing behind me. Three spearow decided to go at my ankles, but I just ran faster. I took out my pokenav in an attempt to navigate myself to civilization, but Fearow immediately cut the machine in half. _Damn it that thing was expensive! I guess he knew what it was._

Another one decided to go at my hip. I didn't even look at it as I jumped to the left. My heart dropped when I heard the tell tale sound of an opening pokeball opening. _That fricking bird must have hit the release button!_

I looked to my side, where I saw Pikachu running behind me, already having seen the horde of flying Pokémon behind us. I glanced at my starter, laughing a bit. "Guess we're in this together, eh?" The Pokémon sent me an angry look as if to say, _"How the fuck did you get us in this situation you stupid human?"_ I shrugged as much as I could in response.

"You ok Pikachu? You hit?" Pikachu shook his head, jumping over two identical gust attacks. "Look out for those wind attacks, they can be pretty nasty." Pikachu glared at me and sent a small shock my way. It hit me in the leg and I tripped forward. I managed to catch myself with my hands and rolled into standing again, but it slowed me down by a lot.

I looked at Pikachu who was racing ahead of me and scowled. "No need to be nasty." I said to him. My eyes widened in alarm, I could see a blade of air cut through the air towards Pikachu's unprepared back. "Hey look out!" I called out to him. Out of spite, he ignored me. Probably thinking I was lying to him for some reason.

For this he got the reward of a long wide cut along his upper back. "Pika pii!" The little yellow creature yelled out in pain. He skidded forward, losing his balance and spiraling over himself. I could see Fearow readying another one of those blades, so I jumped as quickly as I could, grabbing Pikachu off the ground before he could be decapitated.

I ended up in a crouch, holding Pikachu in my arms protectively. I looked up at the now much greater number of spearow that we had attracted along the way.

 _Fuck, there has to be at least a hundred of them now._

I carefully placed Pikachu on the ground, he was still alive, just badly hurt. I then stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg. I stepped protectively in front of my Pokémon, widening my stance to help keep the angry devil birds away from him.

I didn't have either the chakra or the strength to keep moving, but I wasn't about to give up. I took two knives out of my jacket and held them in a reverse grip. I grinned as the Pokémon descended upon me. The storm had risen to the point that the skies were dark with clouds, and thick aggressive drops of rain splashed onto me like small puddles falling out of the sky.

"You know Pikachu." I said to him, even though I wasn't sure he was listening. "The moment I saw you I knew what I wanted to name you. I could see the fire within you, the same indomitable will I myself possess, and it just came to me."

The wall of Pokémon seemed to wail in unison, while the Fearow in front readied a drill peak to run me through with.

Over the sound of their squawks and shrieks, I screamed to Pikachu over the pounding rain,

"I was gonna name you Voltage! It's a named that would have inspired fear in your enemy's and confidence in your allies!"

They were only six or seven meters away at this point, no way to run away even if I had my chakra back. And I smiled, ready to greet death like an old friend.

 _Mom...Dad...Ji Ji…Neji…Get ready for me up there in heaven, cause I'm gonna be there soon._

I raised my knives, about to take as many of them with me as I could.

"It was an honor dying with you, Voltage!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, right as they came wishing only half a dozen feet or so, Voltage jumped on my shoulder, then into the air, he seemed to flex his whole body while he closed his little black eyes tight.

Voltage let out the biggest, most powerful lightning bolt I had seen yet. It had the thickness of a car, and was shining so bright it was nearly white. A sound like a crack of thunder ripped through the air, and right along with it Voltage screamed out "CHUUUUUUUHUU!"

The lightning struck the flying Pokémon like it was a house, stopping dead in their tracks, as soon as any of them came in contact with it they fell out of the sky like flies. It was the most shocking thing I had seen in awhile, a hundred Pokémon, thumping onto the ground unconscious or dead. Pikachu fell right along with them as soon as he finished, having drained all of his energy.

I caught Pikachu before he landed, holding his unconscious body in my arms with amazement. _Voltage...Thank you, I'm alive because of you._ I clutched my pokemon close to me, looking at the field of bird pokemon in front of me. My resolve hardened. I quickly put the knives away, sprayed as much healing potion as I could onto Voltages back, wrapped him up with bandages, and ran out into the night, searching for the nearest pokemon center.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I PUT A LOT OF HEART INTO THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME AND LETS ME KNOW WHAT TO WORK ON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR WORLDS I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU.**

 _Italics are thoughts_

"Quotation marks signify verbal communication"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Naruto POV:** Thick droplets of water exploded on the brim of my hat as I ran down the ruined path. My tennis shoes were completely soaked and probably ruined, but I didn't notice all the puddles I ran through, or the aching in my leg, as I ran using only my natural speed, I had run out of my supply of chakra, and had give all of my potions to Voltage.

Off in the distance I saw a little redheaded girl in a yellow tank top, sitting under a tall tree with broad leafy branches to keep the girl dry. Then I noticed she had a bike, resting against the tree trunk, just waiting for me.

I looked down at Voltage, bleeding so profusely that my jacket was caked with his blood, despite all that I did, and it's like I didn't even have to make a decision.

My leg had long since gone numb, but that slight discomfort couldn't possibly compare to what Voltage must be going through, so I easily powered through it. What wasn't so easy to power through was the aching pain I felt all over my body, as if my chakra coils themselves were dissolving in acid. I breathed heavily as I ran, starting to slow down considerably. But that was what the bike was for, wasn't it?

"I'm taking your bike!" I called out to her as I ran/wobbled up to the girl. The redhead gave me a black look, a look of pure anger. "Like hell you will! That's _my_ bike! You don't get to just take it, I don't even know who you are!"

I scowled, I didn't have time for this. "My pokemons hurt, you don't have an option. Where is the nearest pokemon center?" I held Voltage with one arm as I dragged myself onto the bike. It just so happened to be at that moment that I remembered that I had never ridden a bicycle in my life. _Well no time like the present._

"What are you talking abou-Oh my god what happened to your pikachu?!" The redhead said in alarm, reaching out to check on him. I swatted her hand away, "Where is the nearest center? Tell me now, he needs help." I glared at the girl, who seemed shocked.

"Right, uhh... if you go down the road and to the left you can follow the stream to a huge hill, go northeast from there and go straight until you reach Viridian, the pokemon center is the big red building with glass doors, the city should be about five miles from here." I didn't bother thanking her, I was in to big of a hurry, so I simply darted out from under the tree and back into the rain.

"Wait!" She called. "It's a little tricky, I could help direct you!" She ran after me.

"You'll just slow me down!"

"Well I better get my bike back!" She hollered back defiantly.

I didn't even bother to grace that with a response. I was too busy i my own head. _Five miles? I don't know if I can make it...my body feels like it's eating itself from the inside out. This can't be because of Voltage's little shock, could it? Wait...maybe...maybe it's because of the potion I drank? It did say something along the lines of 'Toxic to Humans', but it was an emergency situation, I would've died if I hadn't drank it._ I looked at the Pokemon in my left arm, he was clearly wrecked with pain, squirming and crying out, breathing heavily. _Well you and Voltage might die now because of your rash thinking, Baka._ I then looked onto the road ahead of me, seemingly going on forever.

"It can never be easy, can it?" I wasn't sure who I was talking to at that point, myself, Voltage, or god. But it didn't really matter, because either way nobody answered me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **VOLTAGE POV:** _Where...where...where am ...whats happening? The...those spearow...are they still...still here?_ I tried to open my eyes, but only saw vague colors and shapes. My usually sharp sight was blurry and dark. But I could make out one thing, it was that tainer boy, the one that put me in a ball. _But he...he also...tried to save your…_ That's the point I blacked out for the second time.

When I came through, things were slightly better, or worse depending on your viewpoint. Good news; I could now tell that we were moving, very wobbly in fact, I also noticed that the trainer, _My Trainer,_ was clearly in a great deal of pain, but he kept on pushing forward on one of these human machines. The bad news; I was now lucid enough to feel much more of the pain on my back. I moaned in pain, and Trainer immediately tried to calm me.

"I know it hurts buddy, I hurt too, but we gotta power through it, together. I know you can do it." He said it through clenched teeth, but still with a smile on his face.

 _Together_...I thought, before the events from earlier in the day came to me. My trainer standing in front of me to save my life even when I had hurt him. His willingness to sacrifice himself so I, a pokemon, could live, I remember him naming me, not based on what I was, but _who_ I was. My personality rather than just labeling me as another Pikachu. Then I remembered saving him, saving both of us, when I used my most powerful move on the flock. I looked at Trainer again, and was filled with a warmth that probably had nothing to do with my internal bleeding.

Ever since Pokémon poachers had killed my mother and brother, leaving me because of how small and weak I was, I had not known companionship with anybody, let alone a human. But this feeling...this feeling of partnership, being on equal terms with someone...felt very nice.

 _I could get used to being Voltage…_

That was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **NARUTO POV:**

 _Finally. I made it._ I looked up at the looming brick archway of Viridian City, presented with the stormy background it looked downright gothic.

I reached Viridian city in about forty five minutes, which meant that I had left pallet about two and a half hours - three hours ago, and I clutched Voltage with both my arms as I fell off the bike exhausted, I landed in a heap on the ground, laying there for a little while.

 _Come on Naruto._ I told myself. _You have to get up. You don't have an option. It's not your destiny to just lay here and die, forcing Voltage to do the same. You told him to fight, and he is, so now you have to. Your destiny is whatever you make it to be, so get the hell up!_

My eyes slowly opened, fighting through the pain and grabbing a hold of a nearby fence, I just managed to pull myself up in time to see a police officer speed towards me. She jumped off the motorbike as soon as she stopped, then released her pokemon. "Stop it right there young man! Do not move a muscle!" She shouted at me.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I responded dryly.

"Drop that Pikachu! What did you do to it?!" She pointed a metal L shaped weapon at me, and I briefly remembered reading about something called guns. At her side was a growling orange furry dog, I could see actual flames underneath its teeth, just waiting to spray them.

"Voltage got injured... when a flock of spearow attacked us... we managed to escape, but he got badly... injured. Please bring him to a pokemon center." I was breathing heavily by the end of my sentence, my numb leg started shaking violently from supporting my weight for so long.

She took one look at me, my shaking leg, and the bloodstains on my jacket, then the oddly shaped thing down, clicking some sort of switch at the end. "It's fine Growlie,I don't think this is the pokemon kidnapper. He's just a kid, a hurt one." She returned her partner and placed her weapon it it's sheath. She moved to take Voltage away from me and I gratefully relinquished my burden.

Upon receiving the Pikachu, she then had to catch me with her right arm as I collapsed, the pain growing to insurmountable levels.

"Don't worry kid, I got you. We'll take you t a hospital while your Pikachu goes off to a pokemon center." She hoisted me onto the back of her motorcycle, while I groaned in pain. We drove off into the city, and right before I passed out, I could see the sun poking out of the clouds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **ELEVEN HOURS LATER; NARUTO POV:** I've always hated hospitals. When I was a kid the nurses and doctors didn't like treating me because of my furry little problem. So they would more often than not just leave me in the room alone for a few days until my healing abilities fixed whatever was wrong, But they still wouldn't let me leave early because that would be against 'Hospital Policy' or whatever. So it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that as soon as I opened my eyes, as soon as I saw the white walls and heard the sound of people bustling around the building, I rolled out of the bed hitting the shining floor with a deep 'thunk'.

I quickly picked myself up, now feeling much better, though still a little sore. I wasn't in a nightgown, thankfully, I was instead in soft black pants and a red shirt of similar material. I looked at my feet and saw I was wearing yellow socks. _Not the most fashionable choice, but whatever._

"Hello? I need a nurse, or something." I shouted in the open hallway, there were a dozen nurses walking back and forth, but none of them seemed to be mine. Until a small, black haired nurse with tan skin poked her head through a doorway. "Oh! Your up, and pretty fast too." she sep walked over to me, gently pushing me to lay down on the bed.

When I resisted she raised an eyebrow. "Where is my pikachu?" I asked her urgently. She seemed fairly confused, "Pikachu? I wasn't aware you brought in a pokemon, they're probably down in the waiting room."

I shook my head, staring to get a little worried. "No he was badly injured, he's probably getting treated. Where can I find him?"

"Oh, well this is a human only hospital, but they probably sent him to the Pokecenter down the street-"

"Thanks! I'm checking out now!" She grabbed my arm before I could run off,

"Hey we just had to pump your stomach because of that potion you drank, plus your leg, so you won't be going anywhere for awhile, not to mention the police will probably want to talk to you about what happened." I pried her hand off my appendage and shook my head.

"I don't have time! I gotta go see my pokemon right now lady." As I raced out the door I looked behind me and called out to her "I'll come back later or something, but I gotta go see Voltage now!" Before I could even turn my head back forward I ra into something solid like a brick wall. I glanced up to see two security guards, both with broad shoulders and muscular frames, they had easily stopped my non chakra powered run.

The nurse ran up to me shaking her head at my actions. "You have to stay for the questioning, the police need to know what happened. Besides you should really stay here for a few more days to rest." I rolled my eyes, but then looked back up at the large men in front of me, and decided to reconsider escaping, for now.

"I'll stay for the interrogation, but then I'm going down to the pokemon center. They have beds at Pokemon centers right? I can rest there." The nurse seemed surprised at the suggestion.

"Well that should work, you're a trainer right? So that means you can heal over there, if you really want to. You're pretty clever sweetie, I never would have thought of that." She smiled at me a very condescending smile, one that was meant to portray a calm, kid facade. When in actuality it only showed how one dimensional of a person she was. It just showed how little she actually cared about my well being, and how she only wants me to stay so she won't lose her job. "Yeah whatever lady. Now where are my clothes?"

Her smile tightened around the corners of her lips, as if she was straining not to scowl. "I'll get them right away, why don't you wait in your room like a good little boy?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "Why don't you stop yapping and go get me my clothes?" It was a little rude, but it got the job done. Off she went, muttering obscenities all the while.

I went back into the room I woke up in and decided to spend my time meditating. Despite popular belief, you really don't need to be sitting a particular way to meditate, you only have to be completely still. I laid against a wall, crossing my hands in my lap as my legs folded under me.

I breathed in. And out. In. And out. I focused on the chakra flowing through my body. I visualized the a calm stream, trickling down the mountains. And I felt as that stream grew warm, pleasantly so. All of the water flows from a single point, my lake. I visualized it growing and expanding, rising steadily like bread in an oven. The lake swelled up, forming a bubble like image. Before sinking low once more, the water getting sucked into the earth, draining it from sight. Then the streams connecting the lake fill it back up with water, the water pulses in unison. All of it filling up one single point.

This is how most people learn to control and increase their chakra, and while it's not a perfect method, it's good for when you are in a situation where you can't do the more extreme chakra gaining exercises, like sprinting back and forth up a waterfall, or covering your entire body in blades of grass and using chakra to make each individual one stick.

 _Man this is relaxing. Just sitting calmly, mediating. I haven't had time to do this in the last few da-_

"There you are! I've been looking for you all night! Where's my bike?" A shrill voice obliterated the serene silence like having a light shone in your eyes right after you wake up, in other words very unpleasant and incredibly unwanted. I looked to see that same girl from earlier in the day, whose bike I stole.

"Oh, it's you." I said dryly, somewhat surprised she found me. She nodded, looking very upset. "Yeah, its me. Where's my bike?" I thought back to what I did with it, and I shrugged.

"Well?" She continued, looking for an answer impatiently.

"I left it by the entrance of the city, if you didn't see it when you got in then it's probably gone." I stood up from my place by the wall and stretched a bit. The girl was fuming mad. And before she could go on a rant I grabbed a remote from the table and turned on the television.

"Do you want GLOSSY GLOSSY nails?!" the woman on the TV screamed. "Well why don't you buy our GLOSSY GLOSSY do it yourself gloss set. GLOSSY GLOSSY nails are not responsible for any type of burning, itching, scratching, aching, bleeding, or loss of feeling in your fingers or toes."

The redhead girl ripped the remote out of my hand, turning the TV off and throwing it against the wall in anger. "What do you mean it's gone?! That bike was ridiculously expensive and if you lost it because you got your Pokemon hurt I swear to god I'm gonna tie you to an achor and throw you into the ocean."

"That's an oddly specific threat, it almost sounds prepared." I critiqued her. Then I remembered what she said. "And it's not my fault he got hurt, not entirely anyway, a flock of spearows attacked us!" This only seemed to piss her off more. "You numbskull! The only way you can piss off an entire flock is by getting its leader pissed? What did you do?"

I was about to answer when the nurse from earlier walked in with two identical female officers. " ? I've got your clothes, and I've got two Jenny's that would like to speak with you. I raised my eyebrow. _They're both named jenny? Weird._

"I'll change in the bathroom, be right out." I gathered my clothes into my arms and slipped into the bathroom. While I was in there I noticed that they had washed all the blood off them, and dried them. They were as clean as a whistle.

 _What am I gonna say to them? Maybe If I tell them what happened but leave out the parts about me using chakra? Should I tell them that Voltage wouldn't listen to me? And what about how I tried to drug a Fearow?_ "Hurry up Mister Ketchum! We don't have all day." One of the officers banged on the door.

I came out still putting on my jacket, and I sat down on the bed, next to the girl with red hair. "Well basically what happened was-" I was interrupted quickly. "Actually Mister Ketchum what we'd like to know first, is why you have these." The Jenny on the left held up a plastic bag with all of my weapons in it and I rubbed my head nervously. I could see the girl beside me gaping in horror, and looking at me like I was a monster. A few connections started happening in my head.

"Wait, you don't think that I was the one that did that to Voltage do you?" _If they do the this is bad, this was worse that bad, this was awful, I can't go to jail! I've got to find Mew and become the champion and-_

"No we do not, Mister Ketchum. Voltage had a lot of healing potion in his system, as well as a wrapped bandage. Your knives are not thick enough to make the kind of cut on Voltages back, plus you were trying your hardest to save your pokemon's life and you have no recorded history of violence. All of that together means you are eliminated as a suspect."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "But we are curious to why you have these." The other one finished. "Uhhh...well you know, it's a pretty dangerous world out there. I mean look at what happened to Voltage. I just wanted to protect myself." The two police officers looked at each other. "Well...thats technically not illegal. As long as you don't attack first." One started. "But it is illegal to carry a weapon without a license. Do you have one?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but then stopped myself. "Yeah but it was programmed into my pokenav. And that was destroyed earlier today in the chaos." They looked incredibly suspicious, but they decided to let it go for now.

"Why don't you tell us what happened today?" I looked at the wall where a clock said eleven twenty PM. _This is gonna take a little while, Fuck. Voltage will have to wait a little longer._ I was about to start the story when I looked at the nurse, who was still standing awkwardly on the side. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her bluntly. She blushed and scurried out of the room.

The officer to the left gave a curious look to the redhead girl to my side. I shrugged "She can stay I guess. I just don't like that nurse." They both nodded, understanding. "Yeah she seemed like a bit of a bitch." One said. So what were you going to say?" The other asked me.

Twenty minutes later, after I was done with my tale, from meeting Voltage to coming to Viridian, everybody else in the room looked both impressed and astonished. The girl in the yellow shirt was rubbing her temples, presumably from a headache. And one of the Jenny's had to sit down she seemed so amazed. The other Jenny though looked a little more annoyed.

"What were you thinking?" The annoyed one asked me. "Spearows and Fearows are some of the angriest Pokémon in the world, it's advised to everybody to steer clear of them unless you're an experienced trainer. That's basic stuff right there."

I dismissed her with a wave, I'd tell her that officially speaking I have amnesia, but I had a feeling she'd take away my trainer license or something.

"And what were you even planning to do with Voltage once you got to Viridian? You were super unclear about that part." The girl said, aggressively. I grinned in a way I figured would set her off, "I was just gonna play it by ear, you know? Wing it."

"Wing it? Wing it!? What does that even mean!? You were thinking that when you got to Viridian City, hoping by the way you wouldn't run into any wild Pokémon, you were thinking that some magical random thing will happen and you'll get your starter?"

"Well it happened didn't it?" She gritted her teeth and clenched her hand. "That doesn't make what you did any less stupid! You should have waited a year, or just plain bought a Pokémon!"

"Buying a Pokémon starter usually takes a lot of paperwork and red tape. Something I didn't have time to do in one day. Besides, there's only thirteen different legal starter Pokémon for someone my age,all the others are either too dangerous or too valuable, so it would have been hard to find a pokemon I could actually have his late into the year."

"That's why you wait a few years until you become a trainer! You idiot."

"Why are you even mad? Why do you care?"

The older girl's face grew red, and she started clenching her other fist. I'd be afraid she was gonna hit me, but if she was going to she would have already done it. "Maybe it's because stupid people get me pissed. Maybe its because _you_ get me pissed. Maybe it's cause you stole my bike and now it's gone!

My retort was cut off by the Jenny sitting down. "Ok ok that's enough, we're getting off track. Me and my partner will review what you have told us and bring this case to the chief to figure out what she thinks we should do." She got up "Take care kids, and please try not to pick fights you can't win." A foxy grin grew on my face.

"Not sure if I can do that Officer." The One who had been sitting down smiled at me, while the one I seemed to have annoyed narrowed her eyes. Before the two of them left I stopped them, I had a burning question that needed to be asked. "Hey by the way, you two and the woman who brought me here, are you three triplets?" They looked at me, then eachother, and laughed before walking out.

"What was that about, do you think?" I asked the girl curiously. She shook her head, flabbergasted. "You don't seem to know anything, do you?" she said to me. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, see ya around I guess." I coped the police officers and left the room, forcing the loud teenage girl to follow me. "Hey wait! We gotta find my bike!" I kept on moving.

" _You_ need to find your bike. I need to go see my pokemon." The girl ran after me, eventually catching up so she could block my path. "Ok I get it, you gotta see your Pikachu, but after that you are paying me back for that bike." I sidestepped her easily and moved to go down the stairs. "Why don't you just use the elevator dumbo? We're nine floors up." _Because I don't know what an elevator is and now is not the time to learn._ I didn't say that though. What I said instead was "Look I'm never gonna be able to pay you back for your bike, and we're probably not gonna find it either. Who ever took it did so right under a police officer's nose. They're good, probably master thieves."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe we nabbed this bike Jessie!" James yelled excitedly into the wind as he rode his newly acquired bike all around the warehouse hideout. "It'll be so much easier for us to move around inconspicuously now!" Jessie smirked confidently. "It was just practice for all the pokemon we're gonna steal tonight James. Nobody will ever suspect Team Rocket! Hahahaha!" Jessie laughed into the ceiling, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing her head back in glee.

"Uhhh...Who else would it be? I feel like it's gonna be pretty obvious it's Team Rocket when we roll on up with our Team Rocket outfit and Team Rocket equipment, besides the Viridian City Police Force already knows we're here. They've got posters with our faces up everywhere." Jessie's eye ticked in annoyance, but Meowth just kept going.

"Plus the fact that Team Rocket is the only gang in Kanto, and only a gang would have the resources to do what we're about to do. And don't we usually sing our team motto? Which has the words Team Rocket in it? Not to mention the fact that-" Jessie cut the Meowth off.

"Why don't you just work on those machines so we can steal all those pokemon! Stop complaining!" Meowth made a 'tsk' sound.

"I wasn't complaining, just correcting."

"Who knew riding a bike could be this much fun!" Shouted James in the background. "Wait guys help! Help! I'm gonna cr-" CRASH! James landed in a pile of broken boxes and machinery.

"Damn it James we need that stuff!" Meowth yelled at him furiously. Meowth sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway, it should be done right about now."

"Good, now we move. Meowth, get the balloon. James, grab the weapons and open the hatch."

James obediently limped over to the wall of the warehouse to pull a lever, switching it caused the roof of the building to start to open ominusly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **NARUTO POV:** "Can you just drop it already?! You aren't getting your bike, I'll pay you back some other way." I said to the girl, who said her name was Misty, for the umpteenth time. "No! I need that bike! I bought it myself and it took along time to save up that money!" I raised my eyebrows. We had just walked into the Pokemon Center.

"But bikes are like, really fucking expensive." I said as I walked up to the front desk. "How did you even pay for that? Aren't you like thirteen?" She looked incredibly offended. "I am fourteen you ten year old halfwit. And I had a job."

"Doing what?" I asked incredulously. "What kind of job can a fourteen year old girl have?"

"Well you're ten and you have a job as a Pokemon Trainer." she pointed out. Before I could respond to that, the nurse walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you kids?" She asked in a polite and interested tone. Unlike the nurse at the hospital, this one seemed like she actually cared about what we wanted. If that was actually true was definitely up for debate, but not right now.

"Yeah did you have a Pikachu emitted earlier today with a cut on its back? It wouldn't have had come in with a pokeball." The nurse looked at her tablet for a second, scrolling though, before she nodded. "Yes we did, he is in room thirty eight, is he yours ad if so does he have a name?" I nodded eagerly, "Yeah he is, and yeah he does. His name's Voltage, awesome right?" The nurse, who I learned had the name of Joy, nodded smiling slightly. She wrote the name down on her tablet then asked to see my ID. I pulled out my pokedex casually and handed it to her. She quickly scanned it over her electronic notepad and gave it back.

. "Well Ash I can take you right this way if you want to see him. Though it says here he's under sedatives, so he might not wake up immediately." I nodded understandably.

As we walked through the halls, Misty turned to me. "What kind of a name is Ash?" I scowled. _Not mine._ I thought.

"What kind of a name is Misty?" She shrugged. We walked for another few seconds before she spoke again.

"So why didn't you return Voltage to his pokeball after he got injured Ash?" I cringed slightly at the sound of that name being directed towards me, but powered through it. "Well besides the fact that he seems to absolutely hate being in it, The pokeball was broken after the spearow dive bombed it."

She nodded. Then we went quiet again.

As we walked towards the room, I kept getting more and more nervous about seeing my partner since I passed out. I kept imagining him sparking anybody that came near him, and growling at the other pokemon out of sheer boredom. I smiled when I thought about that. _All that anger inside him, and he still saved me._

When we finally came to the room, what I saw was not at all what I was expecting. Voltage was wrapped in heavy bandages, and had a green IV drip attached to his neck. He had an odd white band on his forehead with sime black wires and a red lightbulb attached to it. The heart monitor was steady, which was a relief, and he seemed to be peaceful. I grinned wide and ran up to his side.

"Voltage! Buddy you're ok!" I called out to him. The noise must have woken him up, because he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me his heart monitor spiked, and he made happy sounds as I hugged him close, but not too tight.

"Pika Chu Chu Pi Pikachu!" he yelled. I laughed.

"I have no idea what that means!" I cried excitedly. The nurse quietly left the room as Misty laughed at my enthusiasm. To her it was a stark contrast to the sarcastic, dry, and annoying version of me she had grown used to.

Me and Voltage hugged for a few minutes, all the while I asked him questions and he responded with varying degrees of happiness. My personal favorite part was when Misty tried to pet him and he sent a few weak sparks in her direction. Suddenly over the intercom there was an alarm.

"ATTENTION ALL TRAINERS AND POKEMON CENTER PERSONAL." I heard somebody yell over the loudspeakers. "THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK IN IN THE POKEMON INFIRMARY. THE INTRUDERS ARE BELIEVED TO BE PART OF TEAM ROCKET. THEY ARE ARMED AND DANGEROUS. PLEASE EXIT THE BUI-" The intercom stopped mid sentence. I was now in full alert mode. If there were intruders then they were definitely after the pokemon, _but why? Pokemon are literally everywhere in the world, why would they choose this place to take them?_

I glanced at Misty, who seemed pretty shaken up. "Come on." I told her. "Let's take Voltage and get out of here." She didn't respond at first, so I had to nudge her a bit. When I did she seemed to snap out of a trance of some kind, then nodded. I looked at Voltage, who was already ripping his IV and weird light bulb headband off. "Can you move? I asked him?" He nodded and tried to move onto two legs but failed ad almost fell off the bed. I grabbed him before he did and gently hoisted him onto my shoulder. "You can stay there for now Voltage, don't worry about it."

Voltage nodded gratefully and gripped onto my jacket as me and Misty raced out of there. I heard the intercom beep again, but what I heard was definitely not the same voice.

"Hello young trainers and cute pokemon! My name is James, and I am a member of Team Rocket. I just wanted to tell you to give up your pokemon now or you will pay the price. PS:The price is death. Oh and don't bother trying to escape, our own Pokemon are blocking all of the exits. And they're locked anyway. Have a wondrous night, toodaloo!" _What kind of a guy says toodaloo?_

As me and misty ran down the hall, I noticed that we seemed to be two of only a handful of people in this wing, and they all seemed to be going the opposite way. "I've been here before Ash, we gotta go left at the next turn." Misty directed us as we rushed through the building. She still seemed very nervous, but less so now. We turned the corner and I said to Misty, "Do you some kind of pho-" I cut myself off as I saw what, or rather who, was in front of us.

"Look James, it's a couple a kids and their little furry pest, which seems all worn out." There was a tall crimson haired beauty in front of us, her hair was long and curled at the end like a tail. She stood confidently, a gun in one hand and a pokeball in the other. The man beside her must be James. He stood with a certain flamboyant flare most men wouldn't have the confidence to, ad he also had a gun in his hand, only his was pointing at us. In his other hand some sort of machine with lots of red buttons on it. Between the two was some sort of a bipedal cat pokemon with a golden coin on his head. Surprisingly, he also had a machine in his hand. It was some sort of tablet controller thing. Slightly behind them was a tied and gagged Nurse Joy. But none of that was what I noticed first about the group. No what I noticed first was the red R on the twos chest. Signifying their alliance with Team Rocket.

"Hello twerps." Spoke the cat pokemon, grinning us the way a shark would its prey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **THANKS FOR READING! I ACTUALLY DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO PUT ONE OUT TODAY, SO HERE IT IS. EXPECT SOME ACTION NEXT CHAPTER, AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BETTER. THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE THE LONGEST CHAPTERS ARE GONNA GET, I'M JUST WAY TOO BUSY TO MAKE IT LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE AND HELPS ME IMPROVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS, AFTER A COMMENT I SAW I WAS THINKING OF DOING THIS CHAPTER THIRD PERSON, SEE HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT. LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO**

 _Italics are thoughts._

"Quotation marks mean someone is speaking."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Ok, talking pokemon. Weird. But I've seen weirder._ Naruto thought, confident that he would not be fazed by the situation he has been presented with. Misty on the other hand, screamed. Though that may have something to do with the weapon pointing at her forehead.

"You better shut your trap or you're gonna get a stomach full a lead, girl." The red headed one commented lightly. _Well that seems a little dramatic._ Naruo though inwardly. He looked at Jame's to see his reaction to that statement, and was positively delighted to find that he looked green at her words.

 _So he probably won't shoot. At least not without provocation._ A glance at the woman showed that she would not be nearly as shy killing a couple of kids. _Well she's still got gun too, so if I move she'll try to shoot._ Naruto continued contemplating, the situation. Calmly and objectively, like a ninja should. Like he was forced to learn how to through being in positions just like this so many times. _If I can buy enough time, I might be able to gather enough sage chakra to knock that gun out of the purple haired guys hand._ Misty seemed to have other plans though.

She looked scared, but ready to fight. Her hand creeped towards a pocket in her bag, but Naruto swatted it away quickly. She looked disbelievingly at him.

"Your little boyfriends got the right idea honey." The woman called out to Misty. The younger red head glared at the criminal. "He's not my boyfriend."

Naruto rolled his eyes, still focusing nature chakra. "Is that really what you should be concerned with? How we talk about something more important. Like why you guys are stealing Pokémon."

They shrugged, well, James shrugged and the other one smirked in what Naruto was sure she thought was an intimidating way. Really it just made her look like she was trying too hard. "As low level members of Team Rocket, we don't really get to know what the Pokémon are for." James supplied helpfully.

The woman glared at him, annoyed. "You aren't supposed to mention that you dufus! As far as they knew, we were in charge!" The man waved her off,

"What the hell would the bosses of an international crime syndicate be doing robbing a Pokémon center?" His voice dripped sarcasm like water from a wet leaf.

"Well they are kids you moron. Maybe they haven't heard of us."

"Then why would it even be impressive for us to be the bosses, hmmm? How bout you explain that Jessie? Hmmmm."James retorted.

The now named Jessie snarled and continued to argue with her partner. Naruto blinked, surprised at how he barely had to do anything, either he was really good at pissing people off or they just liked arguing. He honestly wasn't sure which.

Misty attempted to grab something in her bag again, but she was yet again stopped. She glared at Naruto, her eyes demanding why he was stopping her.

"He's still got a gun pointed at us." he whispered "And even if he didn't that cat pokemon is still looking at us." They turned to glance at the smirking feline. It was standing in its hind legs, looking somewhat awkward as it did. When it saw us looking at it, it's claws glowed bright white, before they were swiped in front of itself as if to show what it would do to our throats.

Jessie and James saw the action and finally stopped arguing, paying attention to the children once more. "Don't try reaching for ay pokemon to help you out kids, Meowth will slice you up before you could even think about your mistake." James remarked.

The former blonde haired ninja could feel the sage energy grow within his body, slow but steady. Naruto moved the energy in his core to his left hand, carefully as to not disrupt the balance and turn himself to stone.

"And that's assuming he doesn't blow your brains out before that." Jessie commented darkly.

There was a tense sience before Naruto had to ask, "What are you even doing with a few kids like us anyway? Shouldn't you be out there dealing with the more powerful trainers?"

Jessie spoke before James could. "You're not gonna get off that easily, brats." She tossed the pokeball in her hand up and down, attempting to twirl in on her finger. The pokeball instead fell on the ground with a loud , ' _THINK'._

"Besides." The talking pokemon started "There aren't many more trainers in the building, you've got us all to yourselves, Twerps." Voltage, perched on top his trainer's shoulder. Growled at being dismissed so easily, small sparks flying from his cheeks.

"The reason there aren't any more trainers is because most of them escaped before we could stop them." James supplied helpfully. Meowth and Jessie glared at the man viciously, and he blushed embarrassingly. Jessie rolled her eyes at her partner's incompetence and leaned down to pick the pokeball up. I glanced behind the gang members to Nurse Joy, who was slowly crawling away despite being tied up.

 _This is my chance!_ Naruto thought as he formed the chakra in his left hand into a sort of ball like structure. You could faintly see a distortion in the air around his palm if you looked closely. Naruto whipped his arm forward, throwing the energy like a baseball towards the gun in James's hand. Surprised, James put up no resistance as the chakra throw the weapon from his hand easily. Naruto ran forward to follow up on his attack, using chakra to dash towards Meowth, and using his momentum to kick the pokemon into the left wall.

"Uffft!" Meowth made a choking sound as he was kicked in the throat across the room.

"What the-" James started but never finished as Naruto kicked him in the knee, sending him to the ground. He attempted to grab his pokeballs but never got the chance as he was swiftly stuck in the face my the back of Naruto's closed fist. The ninja heard the mechanical sound of a gun cocking, and he in return jumped to the side and rolled, effectively escaping certain death by mere inches.

Naruto took a knife out of his jacket and tossed like lightning. The blade flew through the air so fast it was basically just a grey blur, it sliced right through Jessie's gun hand and she dropped it in pain.

"Fuck! You brat!" She swore as her wound bled onto the shining floor. She threw the pokeball in her hand with a vengeance, calling out as she did "Ekans! Rip this kid apart!" Out of her pokeball came a huge purple snake like creature, it was about four feet long and a foot and thick at the neck, a diameter which slowly lessened to about three inches at the tail. Plus the two feet contend by the yellow balls at the end of its tail, it was about six feet in total.

"Ekaaanssssss!" It cried as it reared its head up,showing off the yellow stripe on its neck and yellow underside.

"What did I say you stupid worm?! Kill him!" Jessie cried hysterically as she pointed at Naruto with her good hand. The Pokémon lunged at him, aiming its small razor teeth at the shinobi's neck. It was barely dodged.

Naruto swiped his knife across the air in front of him attempting to cut out the monsters eyes. Ekans leaned back, bending at the waist, before it lashed out at Naruto's side. Naruto jumped away, feeling the air move as the powerful Pokémon used all of its power in its effort to kill him.

Ekans hissed angrily before turning and striking him in the stomach with his tail, sending him flying at the wall, towards Meowth.

Naruto landed with a ' _THUNK'_ a noticeable size dent appearing on the wall. Meowth stood in front of the downed Naruto, grinning. He looked about to say something before Voltage sent a bolt of lightning at the cat.

"Uraaak!" Cried Meowth as he was thrown back violently. He skidded across the floor before his head knocked against the right side wall with a sucking of crack.

Naruto looked at his starter, seeing that even that single attack completely winded him, "Don't worry buddy, I got this."

Voltage nodded, breathing heavily. The moment was ruined when Jessie's snake Pokémon lunged at them, venom dripping from its teeth. Naruto upper cutted the creature swiftly, sending it reeling back.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, waving his hurt hand around. _I think I just broke something in there._

The snake was barely injured, jumping forward quickly to take out the boys neck. "Ekans!" It yelled it's battle cry, it was so close. Too close to dodge.

Naruto grimaced as certain death dove at him. But right before it reached his vital organs, a powerful jet of water sent the pokemon flying back further into the hall.

Turning to look Naruto found, a purple star pokemon with ten points and a red gem in the center of its body. It stood proud nearly four feet, the golden wreath surrounding its center seemed to bend slightly, and it arched its body up to the ceiling, points contorting backwards. It took him a second, but Naruto quickly realized what it was that it was doing.

 _I think it's stretching. Getting ready to fight I guess._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the peculiar choice of pokemon. Misty ignored him, too wrapped up in her partner.

"Gladius use hydropump!" Misty cried, pointing at Ekans. Gladius made an odd sound, almost like a human sighing, except as if it was underwater.

The red stone on its body opened up slightly, and out came a huge jet of water. At least a foot in diameter, it rocketed towards Ekans, sending it flying a dozen feet backwards.

Now Misty turned to her younger(depending on how you look at it) friend, "What the hell was that Ash? How can you move so fast? And how are you so strong!?"

Naruto shrugged, running up to the downed Meowth, who was starting to get up. "Less talking more fighting!"

He attempted to kick the pokemon in the ribs, but Meowth jumped off the ground and to the side, cutting his leg in the process. Naruto made a sharp hissing sound as pain lanced through his appendage.

He looked over to see the Team Rocket pokemon grinning in a deadly manner. His glowing claw was elongated to at least six inches. The Pokémon moved onto four legs, slowly. It looked singed, and it's forehead held a cut that bled down to its lup.

Speaking in a raspy sort of way, Meowth said. "I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna enjoy filleting you. Then I'm gonna kill your father, and your mother, and any sibling you have." The cat jumped at him, but was knocked out of the air by a flying purple star.

"Starmie!" Misty's pokemon cried as it sent Meowth flying back, finally knocking it out. The starfish reminiscent creature landed as gracefully as it could, the hard ground cracking as it's points impacted on the ground.

"Thanks Misty." Naruto said to her kindly. "Less talking more fighting!" She replied heatedly.

Naruto nodded, looked at Jessie, who was just starting to pick up her weapon with her other hand. She was tackled by her black haired opponent at the stomach, thrown against the wall. Not to hard as to seriously injure hwe, just hard enough to knock the wind outta her. She still kept hold of her gun though, attempting to point it at Naruto. Big mistake.

He easily grabbed the pistol, turned and pulled, taking the gun from her easily. She ended up in an awkward, kinda leaning, kinda twisty way. Very easy for Naruto to slam the side of the pistol into her temple. She fell like a sack of potatoes. Or some other bag filled with an equal amount of some other starch based food.

Twisting behind him, Naruto saw Misty and Gladius battling the now up James. He was ordering around a round, floating, gas like pokemon. It was also purple.

"Coughing use haze!" He shouted through gritted teeth. The odd little bouncy ball look alike breathed in heavily, its chest swelling up and showing off the skull and crossbones on its body. Then it let out a long breath, but instead of air a black smoke like substance came out.

"Dodge!" Misty ordered excitedly. Her pokemon rolled away on its points easily, though it did look a bit awkward.

"Now use confusion!" A pink leave of energy was released from Gladius' red gem, knocking Coughing out as soon as he was struck. She? He? It was just smooth down there so Naruto couldn't really tell.

As his pokemon thumped onto the ground. James looked like he was about to piss himself, his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at his opponents. Naruto, with a clenched knife in my hand, and the stare of a killer in his eyes. Misty, standing behind her powerful starfish pokemon, clearly nervous but strengthened by what she has recently done. And Voltage, clearly weak but still wielding the Will of Fire if nothing else.

James breathed heavily, he gulped loudly.

"This is all just a misunderstanding, come on kids…" he stuttered.

Misty and Naruto shared a look.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Really! Really, I didn't ever want to come here! I didn't even want to be apart of Team Rocket!" He insisted.

Misty seemed to slowly drop her guard, and Naruto, who was farther away, didn't have time to warn her before James jumped forward, grabbing the odd little machine he had dropped. He pointed the top at his enemy's, and pressed onto a side button, letting the machine make a loud piercing the air like a banshee's scream.

Naruto and Misty both clutched their heads in pain, their knees buckling and bodies collapsing. Even Gladius took an awkward step back, then kneeled over and collapsed onto the ground. As James took a shaky standing position, Naruto tried to cover Voltage's ears, but it was hard with all the squirming and shrieking he was doing.

 _He's in so much pain, more than I am._ The shinobi thought through the flow of pain. Naruto wasn't sure if that was because of the small about of sage chakra flowing through his body, or it just affected pokemon more, but either way both of their pokemon were gonna be out of commision for a while.

James managed to steady himself, though with a clear reliance of his uninjured leg. He pressed the same button again, and the horrid sound immediately stopped. He looked a bit guilty, but not nearly enough to stop himself. Naruto attempted to get up, but was punched in the jaw and sent spiraling back onto the ground.

The criminal collected his things and returned Meowth, he wobbled over to help Jessie stand, as he did he spoke into the machine, which seemed to be connected to the intercom. As he spoke the whole building heard him.

"Lickitung and Carnivine! I need you to scout the building for any more trainers! These kids seem to be way more difficult than we originally thought. And that's an order! You better follow it or we'll send you guys to the War Room!" He put his gun into the holster on his waist and and hoisted his partner over his shoulders and started walking down the hallway, before stopping to return the rest of the pokemon. He turned to look at Misty and Naruto, as he did he noticed Misty struggling to ask something.

"Wha-what- what was-" She couldn't finish her sentence, as her ears were ringing so harshly.

"What was that? A high frequency sound wave, didn't hurt me too much because of my earplugs" He gestured to the small, barely noticeable pieces of black plastic in his ears. "Yeah these things don't affect regular noise, they only muffle this specific noise." He saw Naruto looking at Voltage, whose ears were bleeding slightly. James smirked a little.

"Yeah it hurts your pokemon, I guess because this specific frequency is designed to hurt them way more than humans, probably something to do with how their ears are different than ours. I don't really understand it, but I don't need to. Goodbye kids!" James turned to walk away, speaking quietly into his little machine. This time it didn't connect to the loudspeakers.

He walked away easily, looking at the tied Nurse Joy as he did. She flinched and tried to move away unsuccessfully.

Naruto attempted to get up again, but his head was ringing both from the sound wave and the punch. _I didn't have time to block that with chakra._ Naruto tried to string together thoughts, but it was hard. _Fuck...that guy hits hard…_ He attempted to focus his chakrabut found there was only a sliver left, enough for him to survive, but not much else.

Naruto and Misty laid there for who knows how long, conscious but just barely, but after awhile Misty managed to get onto her hands and knees, crawling over to the not moving Naruto.

"Ash...Ash, Ash get...get up Ash." She pulled at his arm, trying to get him up. He mumbled something back as his blurry vision cleared just enough to focus on the redhead leaning over him. He grabbed at her hand, letting her pull him up into a crouch. Naruto looked around blankly, before a thought barreled into him like a train.

"The, the purple haired guy…he said that there were more pokemon in the building. We gotta…we gotta go Misty." Naruto tried to get up, stumbling a little.

"Yeah, um. Yeah we should get out of here." She heaved herself up from her knees. Misty reached out to help Naruto, but he was able to get up on his own.

As misty looked around for Gladius' pokeball, Naruto reached out for Jessie's abandoned gun. He held it awkwardly, not at all the way it was designed to be.

"He's out cold. How's Voltage? He looks pretty bad." She seemed more jittery now, nervous. _Which makes sense_ Naruto thought.

 _The adrenaline is the only thing that's been keeping her from completely freaking out. When I was in my first emergency situation like this I had already had training in the academy in how to deal with it. She's just a civilian with a magic monster._ He glanced at the ten pointed creature as it got sucked up into Misty's pokeball. _A magic creature that can't fight._

"He's gonna be unconscious for a long time. He looks like he was hit pretty hard." He turned to the girl, much more steady now. She was looking at him with confusion, and clear fear, on her face.

"What, what were those things you were doing? Are you an Aura Guardian?"

 _What the fucks an Aura guardian? Sounds like some sort of cliche tights wearing superhero, or maybe sort of samurai?_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am. Now let's go, this buildings not that big and eventually those pokemon are gonna find us." Naruto picked up Voltage, zipped up his jacket, and secured him comfortably in there.

Misty hesitantly nodded, she was about to say something before she was interrupted by muffled screaming. They turned to look at Nurse Joy, still tied up on the ground a dozen feet away. She was squirming madly, clearly upset they forgot about her.

Naruto jogged over to her "Aw man, I'm sorry Joy." He quickly cut off her binds, and took off her gag. She got up quickly, glaring at the kids. Naruto rubbed the back if his head sheepishly, chuckling a bit.

"I know a way out. A back exit that leads into the Pokemon battle arena behind the building." Misty nodded.

"Do you have any pokemon on you? " She asked. Nurse Joy rolled her eyes at the younger girl."Don't you think that if I had brought my chansey with me I would have brought him out by now?"

Misty rolled her eyes right back, "Whatever, I'm just making sure."

"Do you have any pokemon left?" Naruto asked his friend. Misty shook her head.

"No more that can fight on land. I would have brought em out by now if I did." Naruto swore quietly.

"What about you kid? You're a trainer right?" Joy asked the raven haired boy.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. "Um, I just started my journey Nurse Joy. I thought you knew that?"

The pokemon nurse shrugged "That was probably a different Nurse Joy." Naruto cocked his head, "A different-" he shook his head back and forth. "Whatever. Where do we go?"

Nurse joy started speed walking down the hall. "This way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They both followed Joy down the hall and to the left. They came up to the cafeteria door, Joy inspecting the room. Misty seemed to have calmed down a bit, something Naruto was grateful for, he didn't need someone freaking out if or rather when they ran into the pokemon.

"It's clear." She said to them. Naruto and Misty came up behind her as she walked through the door.

Naruto looked around as he walked in noticing something in the far corner of the room. Two somethings.

"Shit! Get back guys!" Naruto stage whispered to the two girls. He pushed them behind the door, closing it behind them.

"What? What did you see?" Misty demanded

"Some sort of plant pokemon and a big fat pink one with a huge tongue. I'm guessing it's Carnivine and Lickitung." He turned to Joy, who seemed to be surprisingly calm.

"Which one of these rooms is best to hide in?" She looked uncertain, but she pointed to a room on the left, three doors down.

As Naruto and Nurse Joy ran to the room, Misty stayed behind for just a second longer, "Crap! They see us!"

 _Yes_ Naruto thought.

 _If I pay close attention I can hear deep thumps and light skittering._

Joy used her key to open the door, and Naruto tossed the gun to Misty as she joined them.

"Ahh! What the hell is this?" She cried as it landed in her hands. She stared at the weapon like it was a little alien baby.

"Pretty sure it's called a gun." He responded, following Joy into the room.

"Yes, yes I realize that you moron. What I meant, was why the hell are you giving it to me Ash?" She also walked into the room, looking around very intrigued.

"It's so you can protect yourself, I've got, uhh...Aura or whatever. But without your pokemon you're defenseless."

"So what?" Joy asked as she dialed a phone on the wall. "You go out there and defeat two Team Rocket pokemon? Two pokemon that are strong enough they trusted to defeat all the trainers in this place. Before they left that is." She pressed a large blue button on the side of the phone, then pressed it to her ear.

Naruto shrugged listening for anything outside the door. He could hear things lumbering outside the door. He made a hushing gesture to the other two occupants of the room.

Misty was wide eyes as she stared at the door, pressing the top of her gun to her mouth. "Oh shit. Oh shit I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in goddamn Viridian City. I'm never gonna get to be a Water Master. I'm never gonna see my sisters again."

"Shhh! Be quiet kid! Yes! Hello this is Ace Trainer Nicky Capullo! I am in a hostage situation in Viridian City Pokemon Center, my Pokemon are on the other side of the building, and I am trapped in the security room." Naruto shared a glance with Misty.

"I thought you were a nurse?" He asked her.

"Shut up! No not you. I am currently working as a Nurse Joy in the facility, sir. I can not disclose that sir. It is confidential sir. No I am not disrespecting your authority sir. Yes. Yes sir. But sir-. But sir I need a team of trainers down to this location. There are two bloodthirsty, Level Orange pokemon less than twenty feet away from me. We are in possession of a single hand gun. Yes that is all. I am with a young ten year old trainer and Misty Waterflower. Ok when can I expect reinforcements? Ok thank you sir." She hung up the phone and turned to the kids.

Naruto turned away from the door for a moment. "Wait, I thought you were a nurse? And why would they know who she is?" Joy raised an eyebrow.

"Did she really not tell you? She gestured to Misty. Naruto made 'what' gesture with his arms. Misty just looked to the side, avoiding it all.

Just then a huge mass of muscles swung itself at the door, making a huge noise like a rubber ball smacking against a tree. Except the ball of rubber is the size of a boulder.

Surprisingly the door still held. Naruto pulled a knife out of his jacket, channeling it with as much wind chakra as he could.

"What the hell kinda room is this?" Naruto asked Joy, or whatever her name was.

"Emergency Security room the Center uses to house politicians or top level trainers." Joy reached for the metal bed frame, before ripping it off. She bared it like a weapon, the sharp edge pointing away from her.

There was another slam into the door, and along with it were a dozen small smacks along the wood, like ropes.

 _Fuck come on! Come on!_ Naruto couldn't seem to generate much wind in the blade. Despite the fact that he could do it flawlessly back in his old body.

The same huge mass slammed into the door, and an audible crack sounded across the room. A thin, leaf like arm cut through the door.

Misty readied her weapon at the door. She breathed in slowly, getting ready for what was to come.

The leafy appendage pressed itself along the door, then pulled back, attempting to take the door with it.

"Don't forget to click the safety off, Waterflower." The redheaded nurse remarked to Misty. She was looking at the clock every few seconds.

Misty nodded a little shakily, switching it to automatic.

Naruto finally managed to get a small sliver of wind run through his weapon, and Naruto could have wept for joy. Even the smallest amount of wind chakra would make it five to ten times sharper.

Another bang on the door, this one followed with a hundred little cracks. The vine pulled back harshly, and finally, a huge chunk of wood was ripped off of the door, so much there was hardly anything left.

Carnivine poked its head through the opening and let out an awful, piercing sound like someone was drowning a cat. Its maw was huge, with sharp plant teeth. It seemed to grin as its leafy arms pulled itself into the room. It opened it mouth even wider, showing off its red tongue. It was about to move, but its chest blew apart, sending it flying back. Accompanying this was a shot echoing through the building. Naruto looked to Misty, her gun was smoking. Naruto quickly looked back to see Lickitung bumble through the entrance.

It's enormous tongue practically dragged along the ground. It's pink body had to force itself through the hole. And its blank eyes seemed to not take anything at all in. It's large, thick tongue whipped forward with a faint yellow hue.

It stretched impossibly long, aimed at Joy's head. She ducked by a hair, letting it crash into the wall. Joy rolled sideways, before chucking the bed frame at Lickitung like a lance, aimed right at its neck. It bounced off harmlessly, leaving only a shallow scratch.

Misty shot two more bullets into the pokemons side, but it hardly slowed it down. It cried out in pain, it was a deep rumbling sound that shook Naruto to the bones. But he was anything but scared. He had faced monsters ten thousand times the size of this overgrown baby.

Naruto channeled the closest thing to a rasengan that he could with the amount of chakra he had, and darted towards Likitung to drive in into the spot it was shot.

"Eat dirt you piece of shit!" He yelled with courage. Before he could get far a green vine cut through the air, slapping Naruto harshly in the stomach. He was sent sailing back, and crashed into the dresser. His half baked rasengan spun out in his hand. He looked up to see Carnivine up again, clearly in pain and bleeding profusely, but still bloodthirsty enough to kill them.

Misty aimed the gun at the grass pokemon, but it was quickly swiped out of her hands by a vine whip. Lickitung charged forward like a bull, trying to barrel Nurse Joy down. She jumped out of the way of being flattened, but his arm swiped her side. She was sent spinning and flying to the wall. Her head cracked on a wall, and her body slumped to the ground.

Carnivines arm wrapped around Misty's body, pushing her into the air and squeezing. Naruto could hear small cracks after only a few seconds, so he quickly threw his knife into Carnivines arm at the shoulder, attempting to sever it. Naruto was only partially successful, his arm hung on by a thread. As the wound dripped blood and Carnivine screamed in pain, Misty was dropped painfully onto the hard ground.

Naruto turned to Lickitung only to be greeted with his tongue jabbing him in the gut. Naruto doubled over in pain, and coughed up spit. He looked up from his position just as he was slapped across the face across the ground.

Naruto tried to move. Tried to form hand seals or grab a knife or _something_. But he couldn't even move a muscle, let alone fight back. His vision was clear though, and he was able to see Joy get up from her position on the ground, her legs wobbly. She raised a chair above her head and smashed it against Lickitungs head. It didn't even look affected.

Naruto shifted his eyes down to Voltage, still stuffed in his jacket.

He looked to Nurse Joy, who had just stabbed a broken part of a chair into the creature's neck. Or at least attempted to.

Then he looked to Misty, vines wrapping around her neck slowly.

 _Man this looks bad._

Just as Joy was about to be crushed and Misty's neck was about to be snapped, Naruto heard a sharp popping sound by the door. In floated an Alakazam, following it was a flaming white unicorn and two trainers in combat gear.

 _Finally_. Naruto thought. _Took them long enough._

"Spike use Flame Wheel!"

"Give that Lickitung a Psybeam Ambiance!"

Naruto heard both trainers bellow out the sentences simultaneously, it was a miracle their pokemon understood them, _though_ he supposed _I did_.

The flaming horse thing barrelled into Carnivine, doing something Naruto could only call a blazing summersault.

The Alakazam sent out a beam of multicolared energy at the fat lard called Lickitung, as it connected it sent the pokemon flying into, and then through, a wall.

One of the trainers walked over to Naruto. When he didn't take it the woman smiled in a sympathetic way. "Paralyzed?" She asked. He tried to convey best that he was indeed paralyzed, but it was tough, when he was, you know, paralyzed.

She nodded anyway, reaching into her pouch and pulling out a small spray. She opened his mouth and sprayed the bottle into his mouth. Naruto's limbs slowly gained feeling, and he was able to hoist himself up.

"And how's that little guy doing?" She asked him.

Naruto shrugged worriedly. "I really don't know. Maybe you could check him out?" He offered him to her. She smiled sadly. "I'll do everything I can, but I'm not a doctor." Naruto nodded understandably.

As the trainers gathered up the Rocket pokemon, went to the aid of Misty and Joy, and returned their own pokemon. Naruto smirked. Another day, another near death experience.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Misty ended up staying at the Pokemon center another three weeks after the experience. Letting their pokemon heal up, and just relaxing. Well, mostly. Naruto was also busy researching how to teach a pokemon the move 'Reflect'. When he realized that Voltage didn't have any defensive maneuvers, and he had a feeling situations like this are probably going to happen again, he felt it was inevitable. Voltage only knows the theory behind the technique at this point, but Misty had assured him that once he gets his strength back, he should be able to perform it perfectly.

Speaking of Misty, whenever Naruto tried to bring up the topic of why she's so well known, she threatens to to tell Delia what had happened at the center. Something he absolutely

does _not_ want her to know about, so every time he called her he avoided the topic of his first time here. He couldn't tell her, she would get so mad at him for not telling her, then she would start crying, and then he'd start feeling bad, and the he might start crying too...It would be a mess. Best to avoid that if at all possible.

 _Doesn't really matter_. Naruto thought. _I'll find out eventually._

His thoughts were interrupted by the dinging of the front desk. "Everythings all good! All your paperwork is signed and you all are more than healthy enough to go." She smiled brightly, so brightly Misty seemed to actually recoil a bit.

"Pika Pi!" Voltage cried happily from his trainer's shoulder. Naruto smirked a bit, "Yeah, what he said." Naruto waved good bye as he walked away.

"Bye Ash! Bye Misty!"Misty waved bye as she followed Naruto out the door. "How is it that you can understand him anyway Ash?" She asked him curiously.

Naruto smiled. "I spend a lot of time with him." He replied.

"Yeah, too much time. It's like you guys are brothers." She rolled her eyes.

They walked all the way to the entrance to Viridian City. But Misty stopped, seemingly not able to cross the border immediately.

Naruto thought maybe it was because James and Jessie ended up getting away, or maybe because they still weren't really sure why they were robbing the place at all. But it was none of that.

"You know, you still haven't found my bike." Misty commented.

"Oh my god are you kidding! That was weeks ago! How are you still hung up over that?" Naruto was completely exasperated. "Is that why you're still following me around?"

She snorted. "As if. I'm just making sure you pay me back my bike. Besides, I gotta make sure you don't kill yourself." She snorted and started walking.

Naruto smiled a little, tilting his hat down to cover his eyes. Reached down to scratch his partner's ears, Voltage cooing in joy as he did. _Nothing's gonna stop me from achieving my dreams. Not Team Rocket or a bunch of angry pigeons or even myself!_ You would think that after the rocky start to his journey he would be dissuaded from going down the path that he was, but he had faced much worse. Team Rocket's no Akatsuki, and those spearow were definitely no tailed beasts. His head snapped up. "And we're off to Pewter city!" He called into the sky as he ran forward, Voltage hot on his trail. He quickly overtook Misty and sped away. The sun shone down upon him.

"Ash! Wait! I don't have Aura! Hold up!" Misty called out to me as he left her in the dust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the children ran off to their next adventure, a small Toad creature and it's Owl comrade looked on. Their eyes glowed an emerald green, signifying that their Master had seen what they saw today. The Owl flapped its wings and flew into the sky, cloaking itself and following after them. The Toad's eyes glowed brighter for a small second. It had revived its instructions. The Toad disappeared as space and time spun and warped around it, leaving a blurry image. When the world righted itself, the Toad was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **HELLO! SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS SOONER, BUT I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR FINALS, AND FINALS ARE ACTUALLY THIS WEEK, SO I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE. BUT ONCE SUMMER STARTS I'LL START DOING THIS EVERY OTHER DAY AGAIN. REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY CRITIQUES, OR ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT THE FIC.**


End file.
